A New Sister
by ImagineMusic
Summary: Hiccup finds an orphan in the cemetery crying for her parents to who died months ago in a house fire. He takes her in just to find out that she is no normal Viking and that she can fight anyone with just an axe. Who is this girl and what does she have that makes her strong enough to handle Alvin and the outcasts and train any dragon?
1. Finding the orphan

**Hey guys... So here's a How to Train your Dragon Fan fiction... It's not a character x oc... More like a family kind of thing...**

* * *

Hiccup was walking pass the cemetery to meet up with Astrid and the others. But as he passed, he heard crying. He walked through the gates and saw a small girl sitting in front of a grave. But she was all dirty and he couldn't do anything but feel sorry for her.

"Why did you have to go? Why didn't you stay with me until it was my time too?" The little girl asked between sobs. Hiccup walked closer to her and looked at the grave. It was her parents.

"Hey, there. You okay?" Hiccup asked after tapping her shoulder.

"No... My parents are gone because of a fire... I live here now. With them."

"I know you know the fact that you're supposed to stay with you parents no matter what but don't you want somewhere to live?"

"Yeah... But no one an take me in..."

"Does anyone know about your situation at all?"

"Some people do..."

"Can you name one of them?"

"Some old guy named Mildew..." She laughed after calling Mildew an old guy.

"Okay he doesn't count because honestly... He never takes anyone in..."

"I can see that..."

"What's your name?"

"It's a guy's name..."

"It doesn't matter now does it?"

"No... Not anymore... I"m Narron."

"Interesting name. I'm Hiccup. Nice to meet you."

"Hiccup? You don't look like a Hiccup..."

"If you were older than me you'd be surprised..."

"Okay... Do you need to be somewhere?"

"Yep."

"Okay. Then you can go."

"... Here's the thing... You want to come live with me and my dad?" Narron looked surprised with this.

"Live? With you and your dad?"

"Yep."

"I dunno..."

"Come on. We'll visit your parents every week or so." Narron looked back at the grave.

"..."

"How long have you been here to grow so attached to that grave?"

"... Sine the last fire..."

"But the last fire was months ago..."

"Exactly... I've been here for months."

"How did you survive all the hail?"

"I found an empty coffin. I sleep in it."

"YOU SLEPT IN A COFFIN?!"

"Why all the questions? Let's go." Narron said ignoring the fact that she just scared the crap out of Hiccup. After a few moments Hiccup was snapped out of his daze and sped to the girl who was already near the forest. As soon as the two got there Astrid and everyone else were standing there glaring at Hiccup.

"What?" Hiccup asked.

"It took you 30 minutes just to get here. And your house isn't even far away." Astrid pointed out.

"Sorry... He found me in the grave yard... It took a while for me to trust him which is normal..."

"She slept in a coffin." Was all he could say.

"A COFFIN?!" The whole gang yelled.

"What? Where else do you think I could've gone to?"

"The hall?" Astrid suggested.

"Nope. Chief would find me."

"Do you have something against my dad?"

"... I change my mind. I'm not going to live at your house anymore."

"What's wrong with my dad?"

"He's scary..." Narron mumbled so low that it was barely audible.

"He's not scary once you get to know him."

"But he's one of the ones that know about the house fire..."

"That's not so bad..." Everyone else stayed quiet and let Hiccup talk to his new little sister. Astrid then decided to speak up.

"What's her name?"

"Narron. Apparently her parents were expecting a boy. But got a girl instead."

"I see..." Snotlout then walked up.

"I'm your older cousin and you have to listen to me." He said proudly and rudely.

"And I'm your mom and you get to shut up for an hour." Narron shot back clearly irritated about the fact that she's already being pushed around.

"Why you-"

"Dude. Just leave me alone. It's bad enough my parents were killed in a house fire. I don't need to snob pushing me around." Narron said cutting Snotlout off. He just sighed in defeat.

"Wow. I've never seen anyone make him back down like that." Ruffnut said.

"Well now you have... I wanna go home." Then Narron began walking towards the cemetery.

"That's home?" Tuffnut asked.

"Uhh... Yeah...She's been living there since the last fire..."

"But that was months ago."

"Exactly..."

* * *

Nightfall came and Hiccup took Narron back home. She was peacefully sleeping in his arms.

"Hiccup? What are you doing out so late?" Stoic asked as he saw Hiccup walking through the door.

"Oh... Uhh... Nothing. Nothing at all."

"... What are you hiding?"

"... Nothing..."

"Oh for Thor's sake- Hiccup!" Narron then woke up.

"What's going on?" She asked sleepily. Then Stoic waited for Hiccup to bring her upstairs and come back down. As soon as he did Stoic gave the 'you are so busted' face.

"It's not my fault. She was alone in the cemetery! What else was I supposed to do?"

"What do you mean?" Stoic asked clearly surprised that a small girl would be living in the cemetery.

"She was alone. Her parents died, dad. They died in a fire."

"But the last fire was months ago."

"Where have I heard that before..."

"So you're telling me she lived in that cemetery for months?"

"Yes!"

"And you brought her back home..." It took a while but Stoic finally agreed to keep her as his own daughter.

* * *

The next day Narron was gone. Hiccup went back to the cemetery only to find that she wasn't there. Then he walked all over the village. She wasn't anywhere which left the forest.

"Crap, I forgot about Toothless!" Hiccup exclaimed. And when he got to where he left Toothless he saw Narron playing with Toothless' saddle. Apparently she has never seen a Night Fury up close. Nor has she seen a saddle.


	2. Alvin appears

**Here's the new chapter...**

**NightofDragonsBlood: Well I used that idea and I hope you enjoy it.**

**NightFuryOne: Continued! XD**

* * *

"Narron," Hiccup called. "stop playing with the saddle..." Narron instantly stopped fiddling with the thing.

"Aww..." Then she turned to her older brother.

"How 'bout we go flying on him then?"

"Can we?" She asked both Hiccup and Toothless. Toothless nodded in approval.

"Sure. If you really want to go flying that is."

"I've never went flying before... Sure I use to have a dragon but..."

"But what?"

"The little guy died in a hail storm..."

"Oh that's too bad... What kind of dragon was he?"

"Well... It was just a baby Zippleback... Had no idea why the little one was alone so I took him in. I'm fine though... I still have Arrow with me."

"Wow... Sounds like me... And who's Arrow?" Just then Toothless pushed Hiccup and gave him a look that clearly says, 'Quit the chatter and let's go. I wanna go flying.' Hiccup chuckled lightly and hopped on. Narron did the same except she climbed on using the tail.

"By the way... Did you do anything to mess up the saddle?"

"Nothing... I only heard a click but that was it." But before Hiccup could see what it was, Toothless took off and the saddle flipped under him.

"Which is why I'm never letting you play with the saddle again." Hiccup said looking at where Narron was. But she wasn't there. Instead she was free falling.

"Toothless! Catch her would you?" Toothless did as told and dove down to catch her.

"I'M FREE FALLIN'! WHEEEEEEEEE!" Narron yelled excitedly not knowing what was going on.

"Oh boy..."

* * *

**Outcast Island**

Alvin snickered as he thought of his new plan. And of course... He sounded somewhat like a rapist. He kept saying something about a Dragon Conqueror or something like that... **Sorry 'bout this... I'm not exactly use to making dialogues like Alvin's but I'll try...**

"... Dragon Conqueror..." He muttered. **Still sounds like a rapist...**

* * *

Narron walked back home after the dragon ride and for the first time, she smiled at Hiccup. She's never smiled in front of him before and it was really new.

"You happy?" Hiccup asked.

"Had fun... But I have a feeling something bad's going to happen..."

"And how long have you had these kinds of feelings?"

"Many times. Like this one time before Alvin came to our island he walked into the cemetery and I had to pretend I was dead in order to avoid being captured or killed by him."

"Alvin the Treacherous?"

"Yep! Every time I feel like he's coming my stomach hurts but that's probably just me being hungry at the moment." Narron smiled again. This worried Hiccup. Narron didn't seem to be the type that lied unless needed. And he already made sure she got something to eat earlier.

"Hungry already?"

"Kinda... But I can skip for the night. I'm going to sleep." Narron sat on the ground in the living room beside the fire. Narron stared sadly at the fire. She knew exactly what Alvin wanted. She knew he was coming back. And she hated lying to people but it was to keep her older brother calm for now. She swore to make sure Alvin didn't make it to the island. Even if he could kill her.

* * *

Hiccup felt bad for Narron. Even if she was the newest member of the family she still wanted to sleep on the floor and let Hiccup and his dad sleep in their own rooms.

"I have a feeling Alvin really is coming back..." Hiccup said to Toothless.

* * *

Narron couldn't sleep so she just walked out of the house and into the woods.

"Nothing feels right anymore..." She sighed. "Why did I have to lie?"

"Because if you didn't everything wouldn't be as easy." Alvin said stepping out of the shadows.

"Crap..." Narron stood up and took off. She could hear Alvin and the outcasts chasing her. Once she got out of the woods, she didn't hear the voices anymore. So after a few minutes of walking forward she heard a twig snap.

'What is wrong with them?' She asked herself. Suddenly she realized what they wanted.

"Follow her!" She heard.

"They're trying to get to my home..." Then Narron looked back to the direction of her new home. She smiled weakly and sadly and wondered why she was taken in if she was going to do this anyways.

"Sorry, Hiccup... Looks like I'll be going. Thanks for everything..."

* * *

Hiccup still worried about what Narron said. And wondered who Narrow was.

"She never tells things directly... It's her personality anyways..." Toothless then shot his head up hearing Narron's harsh breathing.

"What's wrong?" Hiccup asked. Toothless looked outside the window and shook his head. He was probably hearing things.

"Nothing? Okay then..." Hiccup, who seemed to be bored out of his mind, opened the window and saw something... no... someone being chased by Alvin. And what did he do? He dashed out of the room to go wake up his dad. Alvin the Treacherous is back... He's back and he's chasing someone. And that someone just so happens to be Narron.

* * *

Arrow, Narron's Deadly Nadder, shot up from his sleeping spot. He noticed that Narron wasn't asleep. How did he notice? He could hear her heavy breathing and it was really close.

"Why does he always have to be so idiotic?" Narrow walked beside her and saw Alvin coming. He nudged Narron to get on his back and they could leave. But Narron wanted to stay.

"Sorry, boy... He's still here and unsafe. I have to make sure he doesn't get to my brother. You could probably even get along with Toothless." Narron said smiling at the Nadder. Narron heard the voices and got on the Nadder. She knew what Alvin did to his captured dragons and Arrow wasn't going to be one of them.

"Let's go home boy. I think I'll give dad a heads up on what's going on." But then a net shot up and hit Arrow and he fell.

"Hold on. Lemme get you out." But before she could grab her dagger the outcasts approached.

"Stuck?" Alvin asked. Narron looked around to see if there was any escape or a way for her to get her dragon free. There was one.

"You... really are dumb aren't you?"

"What? What?" Alvin asked.

"Arrow can breathe fire, idiot!" Then Alvin had one of the outcasts clamp Arrow's mouth shut to keep him from burning the net.

"Now he can't." Narron growled with anger. Just then she heard Toothless' roar right behind Alvin and Hiccup was flying him.

"Distracted." Narron said and Alvin turned around. When he did he saw Arrow out of the net.

"What the-"

"You can't mess with family. It'll only end badly for you." Narron said pointing at him. 

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it... Anyways... Arrow is a dark blue nadder and the spikes are blue and green. His eye color is sky blue and he, just like Toothless, is over protective of his rider. Originally his name was Narrow but I just took out the N...**


	3. Taking his place

**Ultimoto The Great: Applause. XD**

**NightFuryOne: Thanks... I try.**

**So in this chapter... You gotta read it~!**

* * *

Alvin then came up with a new idea. And Stoic had a part in this. He makes the decisions! So Stoic walked over and was about to take Hiccup and Narron home but Alvin spoke up.

"Wait. I'll give you a choice." He said.

"What now? What do you want?"

"If you take the girl, I'll take your son. But if you take your son, I'll take the girl." Stoic's eyes widened.

"Why would you want me to choose between my two children?"

"Well she's not exactly your child. She was adopted." Alvin pointed out. Narron stepped forward.**  
**

"It's not like I"ll show him how to train them. Don't worry." She said and smiled for the last time.

"What do you mean 'Don't worry'? You're small! Of course we will worry!" Hiccup said to her.

"I won't show him how to train them. Even if it kills me. After all... I've been through worse. From watching all those dragons get killed, to having my parents killed... Then I'll leave home. Life's been crap already so there's nothing to it."

"You're not going." Hiccup said.

"I'm going. And you can't stop me." Alvin then left and she disappeared into the forest leaving her older brother and her dad behind.

"It's all my fault..." Toothless looked at the forest hoping that she would come back but she didn't.

* * *

Narron walked over to the boats and Alvin was holding her weapon.

"Get in." He said. Narron did as told and sat on the bench on the side of the boat. If she wasn't going to see Berk anymore she should give it a last look.

"Now say good-bye to home." Narron didn't say anything but glared at the man.

'Good bye, Dad... Bye, Toothless...' She thought. Then she looked at her lap and wondered why Alvin took interest in training dragons. She didn't even want to say good bye to Hiccup. She didn't want to nor did she need to.

"Why did you suddenly take interest in training dragons? What's up with that?" Narron asked her eyes turning. One had already turned. It was red and the other was blue.

"What?"

"Why did you suddenly take interest in training dragons? Why can't you just do what you always do to them?"

"Because if we keep killing them they'll keep attacking."

"Well there's no point in trying to get me to train them for you. They won't trust you no matter what. All have seen what you've done. They won't trust you." Narron said.

"Well you can try. They won't trust you either." Narron laughed slightly.

"We'll see about that." One they got to outcast island, Alvin pushed her into the cage of where he kept all the dragons.

"Go on. Let's see if you can do it." He let out a Deadly Nadder and she smiled. The one Dragon she had most experience in training. She walked slowly towards the Nadder without saying anything. Her axe was on the floor and she held out her hand like she's seen her older brother do.

'I won't hurt her. I can't. Her type has been my friend for years.' The Nadder began to trust her and leaned in. The head touched the hand and Narron smiled.

"There. Now you see what I've done." Narron said. The Nadder growled at the outcasts. Of course. Alvin abuse it. Then he shoved Narron out of the cage.

"You've done your job. Now let's see if I can do it."

"A giant who abused these dragons since who knows how long means none would trust you." Narron said tonelessly.

* * *

It had been weeks and Narron hadn't returned. Astrid and Hiccup even tried to go to outcast island themselves but were stopped by their parents.

"Dad, it's been weeks since she's gone. Aren't you a bit worried for her?"

"No. I'm not. Because she can take care of herself."

"Dad! She's still small! Just because she could handle a battle doesn't mean she can handle beatings unarmed!"

"We can't just go. They could kill her."

"They're probably killing her right now!" Hiccup yelled furious that his own father wouldn't be worried for a child.

"You really want to go get her back? Hiccup, she can take care of herself! Most children here would be too afraid to give themselves up like that! Most children wouldn't give themselves up to protect their older brother!"

"Because most children wouldn't know what is going on!" Then he ran out of the house and mounted on Toothless. Then he took off to outcast island to get his sister back.

* * *

Alvin had gotten more dragons and tried to force Narron to train them. She didn't do anything after the Nadder. She just refused to do anything and was beaten for who knows how many weeks.

"Train them!" Alvin yelled furiously.

"I won't do a single shit for you." Narron spat.

"Why you insolent- Train the dragons!" Alvin roared.

"I said no. Leave me alone." Alvin then growled and threw a punch at her to ease the anger.

"I'll give you until morning to make the right choice." He said angrily and then left. Narron fell to the floor crying, wishing that she could just die on the spot.

* * *

Hiccup and Toothless were finally on the island and looked around. there was an arena to hold the dragons like the one on Berk. He walked over to it and Toothless followed closely behind.

"I'm not here to look at dragons. Let's go find Narron, Toothless." Hiccup said determined.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed. We're going to find out what happens to the two siblings in the next chapters. So if you want, keep reading. If not then exit out the tab and forget you ever read this story.**


	4. The Fight Begins

**NightFuryOne: XD I don't mind at all. XD**

**So here's the 4th chapter because I'm retarded and have nothing else to do.**

* * *

Narron got up from the floor and tried to get to the door. For a guy who sucks at fighting with weapons he could punch hard enough to almost break every bone in her body.

"Just get the hell up. It's not that bad." Narron told herself. Just then the door slammed open. It was Alvin.

"Great... Another punch would do the trick..." Narron muttered under her breath which made it barely audible.

"Let's go. You're brother is here looking for you." He said.

"Why?"

"Because you're weak."

"I'm good with weapons unlike you. You end up swinging the weapons away from you..."

"Just shut up. Now hold still." He then took a sword out and stabbed her right shoulder which caused her to scream in pain.

"Perfect. Now we wait." He kept the sword in her shoulder and pinned it to the wall making sure she couldn't do anything.

* * *

Toothless heard it. He heard the scream. He pushed Hiccup in the direction of the owner and they both saw Narron on the wall with a sword sticking out of her shoulder.

"Narron!" Hiccup pulled the sword out of the shoulder and that made her open her eyes and scream again.

"Nice of you to come save your little sister."

"Leave us alone." Hiccup hissed. Narron looked up at her brother.

"He's got company..." Was all she could say before her breathing slowed.

"She's right. Boys." All the other outcasts had come out of the shadows.

"Get them." Hiccup then ran off.

"Where is that dragon when I need him?" He muttered. Toothless roared trying to tell Hiccup where he was and that wasn't all that successful but he managed to figure it out.

"We're going home, Narron. Just hang in there." The shoulder wound was bad enough. A broken rib, a deep shoulder wound, next thing you know she would've gotten a broken leg. Hopefully not...

"I'm fine. It's just a stab." Narron said forcing herself to get up.

"Are you always like this?"

"I can't just back down because of a stab. Take me back."

"No way. I'm not taking you back no matter what." But that idea went down the drain when a net shot up and caught Toothless. Yes, Narron managed to get Toothless out of the net but she was going to jump.

"Hiccup... If you want to come back make sure it's with Arrow... He's faster and can't be caught all that easily. Plus it wouldn't be much of a risk for your own dragon." Then she jumped.

"What are you doing?!" Hiccup yelled too late. She was back on the island and he had no choice but to go back to Berk and get Arrow. He wasn't going to risk Toothless' life and Arrow would be able to fly back to Berk anyways.

* * *

Narron walked back to the outcasts still wondering why they want to train the dragons.

"Loyal aren't we...?"

"Only to family. Now let's go back. I have something to show you."

* * *

Hiccup landed back on Berk where everyone gathered around to see if he was hurt.

"I'm fine. But Narron isn't." He saidi.

"What do you mean?" Astrid asked him worriedly.

"Narron... She was stabbed." He said. Then he pointed to his right shoulder. "Right here."

"Why didn't you being her back?!" One Viking shouted from the crowd.

"I couldn't! She just jumped off my dragon and went back to the island!"

"Do you know why she would do that at all?"

"She knew... Alvin would come back..."

"But I thought he wanted you."

"Now you make him sound like a rapist." Hiccup said. "Enough with the questions. I'm going back with Arrow."

"You've got another dragon?!"

"He's her dragon. She told me to go back with him. Now stop all the questions. Ask me if I live to come back."

* * *

Narron entered the ring where was supposed to train the dragons. A Monstrous Nightmare.

"Well?! Let's get on with it!" Alvin yelled.

"Shut up. This guy is sensitive to noises especially the noise of an obnoxious Viking who has the name Alvin." She said.

"Why you..."

"Shut up. Now let's see if I can get his name."

'It can't be HookFang because he's back at home with Snot Face... But this dragon looks like HookFang...' Suddenly she got it.

'Spyro?' The dragon nodded and she smiled.

"Alright, Spyro. That's a nice name." The dragon "smiled" and lowered it's head to let her get on his back.

* * *

Hiccup got on Arrow who wasn't having a hard time trusting him.

"We've gotta go back... Sorry, bud. Looks like you'll be staying here. I'm not risking your life just to save her and you won't be able to fly off the island by yourself... I'm sorry." Then he took off without anyone knowing. not even Stoic knew where he was and was extremely worried for him. It's been a day and he still hasn't come home.

* * *

"Now can we ride it?" Alvin asked hopefully.

"Sorry... He doesn't trust you. None of these dragons do." Alvin glared at the dragons.

"Kill them. Kill them all." He said waving them off.

"Kill them?! They just don't trust you! Let these ones go and train other ones!"

"But if I don't kill them there's no telling if they come back to kill us."

"You deserve death. You deserve to be attacked. All but to ride dragons." Narron said.

"Shut yer mouth."

"Don't tell me what to do." She got up in his face and said, "You are a stupid fucking outcast. Kill me if you want. I promised Thor I would do my job. Because I'm his guardian and you are my enemy here."

"HA! A guardian? A tiny twelve year old? Yer kiddin'!"

"I'm not. Ever wonder why I was able to handle you with only an axe?"

"No..."

"I'm stronger than all your outcasts combined. I'm braver than you."

"Sure you are."

"I'll prove it." Then she turned to Spyro and the others. "Boys, and girl, sick 'em." They all immediately obeyed and began attacking the outcasts. Alvin exited the crown and glared at her.

"Right. I'm your foe here." She found her axe on the floor and kicked it to her hand. She caught the handle and got into a fighting position.

"Let me go easy on you so I don't kill you."

"Go on whatever level you think I am. I'll probably go easy on you too." She smirked. Because going easy on someone else is going hard on them in their dictionary. The fight began.


	5. Training The Dragons

**Hey guys... Sorry for not updating sooner... I'm having writer's block and a hard week so please don't get mad at me...**

* * *

Hiccup flew above Outcast Island and watched as every dragon on that island shot fire at the outcasts. He was amazed at how they were being so rebellious.

"Let's get closer, Arrow." Arrow nodded and flew down. He watched as Narron and Alvin were fighting with a long sword and a small battle axe.

"THERE HE IS!" Alvin screeched when he spotted Hiccup flying down with Arrow.

"Leave him alone you stupid outcast." Narron growled stepping into Alvin's view. Alvin growled at never and lifted his weapon.

"Fine. But you do realize that I will kill you before you can do anything."

"Big bluff. You're not even good with weapons." Narron shot back angrily. Then she rushed. Arrow did nothing to get Hiccup lower to the ground. Narron glared at the dragon and gave him a look as if to say, "Bring him down and you don't get salmon for a week." The dragon nodded in response and kept him high up off the ground. He even dodged all the attacks the outcasts sent his way and still managed to keep Hoccup on his back.

"What are you doing? We gotta get down there and help Narron out." Hiccup said trying to get Arrow to go down. The dragon shook its head.

"That's a good boy." Narron said. Hiccup sacred at her. He had heard what she said.

"What the-"

"Now listen. If you want to fight stay on Arrow. He'll listen to you. You can only fight on Arrow. You aren't going to come down to the ground. Or else they'll get you." Narron said.

"Why-"

"Because you're my brother and I promised I'd protect you. It's my job, Hiccup. I promised." But who she promised was unknown to Hiccup.

* * *

Narron flared at Alvin and threw her weapon to the ground. He threw his own at Arrown and almost caught the wing.

"You son of a-" But he cut hr off.

"Cuss at me and I promise I won't miss, girl." He threatened. Suddenly a rock hit Arrow causing her to scream his name and Hiccup's.

"No. No! NO!" She ran over to her caught dragon that fell to the ground. His eyes lost their luster and she could tell her was going to die. So she did what she would always do. She placed her hand on it and murmured a few words. The dragon instantly got back on his feet and nuzzled her.

"Hiccup?" She said. He got off the dragon's back and groaned.

"That rock hurt..." He grumbled.

"I know. I'm sorry. now that that's over with... Arrow can still fly back to Berk so he should be ale to tell the others. Come on." Narron looked at Arrow. "Go back home, bud. We'll handle it from here." She said to him. The dragon nodded and flew away. Suddenly there was a shadow.

"The dragon conquerer and his little sister. Must be my birthday."

"Sorry. not today." Narron growled. She jumped in front of Hiccup api grabbed another axe.

"It's not your birthday. Yu aren't going to get near my brother. No matter how many times you try." Alvin growled.

"You are one stubborn girl."

"I prefer defensive and protective." Narron said putting a finger to her chin.

"Now we might wanna get this over with." Alvin said cracking his knuckles.

"Fine by me."

* * *

Astrid had gotten a message from Arrow and it took her a while to figure it out.

"Narron and Hiccup fighting the outcasts alone?" She finally asked. The dragon nodded exhaustedly and motioned for her to tell the others.

"You got it." She ran out the house and Arrow looked at Stormfly as if to say, "Do you ever try to talk to her?" Stormfly shrugged and stared out the window was shed done before.

* * *

Narron couldn't fight all the outcasts anymore. Alvin pulled something out from the last time he'd seen her parents. Not only did her set fire to the house and burn them, he stole from them. And the's item he held, was something Narron was supposed to be given years ago. It was a four picture locket. Her, her dad, her mom, and her sister.

"Do you want it destroyed?" Alvin asked. Narron instantly dropped her weapon and fell to the ground. "That's what I thought. Now... Savage! Get these two to their places." Both were knocked out of course and woke up in the same room. It was pretty dark and all they could see was each other. Narron sat weakly n the ground and Hiccup was just sitting beside her.

"What was that anyways?" He asked.

"Something my sister Karen had always worn..." Narron sighed.

"Was it that special?"

"It was the last thing I have of my family..." Hiccup scooted closer to his little sister.

"Don't worry. You have a new family now. Alright?"

"Okay... Promise you won't die?"

"I'll try. It's not my decision to die or not."

"I know... But I mean try not to die..."

"Okay. I'll try not to die on you." Narron smiled and stared at the opening door.

"Time to train the dragons!" Savage yelled. Both siblings got up from their spots and walked out of the pen.

"So we were in a dragon pen this entire time?" Narron asked.

"Pretty much." Hiccup replied. Alvin let out a Deadly Nadder and a Monstrous Nightmare. Hiccup took the Monstrous Nightmare and Narron took the Deadly Nadder. Both siblings began trying to keep the dragons calm at first. Then they were just about to train them but there were loud screeches and roars that stopped them from doing anything.

"Astrid." Hiccup whispered. Narron looked to where he was staring and he was right. It was Astrid. And she brought every dragon she knew. Including Arrow and Toothless.


	6. Hiccup escapes! Narron's past

**So this is my 6th chapter and lemme tell you, I'm probably getting quite embarrassed... I really hope this isn't too much of a crappy story for you readers...**

* * *

Narron stared at the sky. Who was riding on Toothless? No one was... Was that even Toothless?

"Hey, Hiccup? I thought Toothless can't fly on his own." Narron said.

"He can't." Hiccup replied.

"Then why isn't anyone on Toothless? And is that really him?"

"Hmm... You're right." Then Alvin screeched at the two siblings.

"HURRY UP AND TRAIN THE DRAGONS!" He screeched.

"You don't have to scream you stupid man banshee. I can hear you loud and clear." Narron snapped.

"Don't talk to me like that. So long as I have you and your brother I can control you."

"You're pretty low, dude." Narron said tonelessly.

"I'm taller than you are!"

"Not what I meant smart outcast." Narron said with the same tone. She was getting really annoyed with Alvin.

* * *

Astrid saw Narron and Hiccup back to back and were about to train a Deadly Nadder and Monstrous Nightmare.

"HICCUP!" She yelled. Then she had Stormfly land on top of the arena and let down a rope. Hiccup did manage to grab on but all Narron did was stand her ground.

"Don't you dare take me back. They'll only come back just wait until I finish them all off. Then I'll come back." And for once Hiccup didn't do anything but stare at her.

"Why can't you come with us? Won't they come back?"

"Not unless they have an actual Dragon Trainer. They won't come back." Narron smiled for the last time and the Vikings departed leaving Narron behind.

* * *

Hiccup stared at the sky waiting for Narron to come back.

"Dude. She's only 11. You think she can take all of them in an hour?" Astrid asked approaching him.

"I've seen her fight all of them in a few minutes! Why does she alway have to play the guardian?" Hiccup asked slightly pissed.

"Maybe she is a guardian. She seems to be braver than everyone in the village."

"Because she knows Alvin can't use a weapon correctly." He said.

"Exactly. And she had the strengths of your dad and Gobber combined." Astrid said trying to help him relax.

"Thank you for trying, Astrid... But that's not going to help... You know that wound she had on her shoulder... Sure she managed to cover it up but it looks like she still wasn't able to heal completely..." Hiccup muttered.

"Well it's only been a day." Astrid said.

"And she can heal her dragon in seconds." Hiccup shot.

"She can?" Astrid asked surprised.

"I've seen her do it, Astrid. Her dragon was going to die. That boulder hit ion at the head right between the eyes. They were even losing their color. But she healed him and he got up as if nothing happened at all."

"So why didn't she heal herself is your question." Astrid said finally understanding.

"Yes. She didn't heal herself... I don't even know where she got the power to heal living things."

"What about those gloves she wears all the time?" She suggested.

"Those are probably just to help her keep her grip on her axe. She took them off when-" He forgot. The sign she had on her left hand. The sign of healing.

"When what?" Astrid asked clearly annoyed that Hiccup left the sentence hanging.

"Oh... I forgot..." Hiccup said slapping his head.

"What?!" Astrid yelled.

"She had a symbol! She had a symbol on her hand!" Hiccup yelled back bringing his hand off his face.

"What was it?" Astrid asked a little softer.

"We'll it was a dragon egg with a bunch of green lines on it and around it."

"But you only see that in-"

"The legends... Astrid... Remember that story we heard a long time ago?"

"The one with the guardian child."

"Do you think maybe..."

"Narron is that girl?"

"Yes. Exactly." The two ran back home before the sun set and went to tell their parents everything they had just found out. Narron was a guardian child. Who she is told to guard she does. And sometimes a guardian child dies doing their job.

* * *

Alvin shoved Narron into the dragon pen.

"You're staying here until the morning! I was going to let you go but instead you let your brother go free! I bet he'd be done training all the dragons by now!"

"He'd be just like me. He wouldn't train the dragons even if his life depended on it." Narron retorted. But instead of pissing him off, she ended up giving him another idea.

"What if it didn't have to be his life?" Alvin asked sinisterly.

"So you mean you're going to threaten to kill his dad, Astrid, and the other friends he's got?" Narron asked tonelessly.

"No. Not them. You."

"In case you haven't noticed... He's probably figured out that he doesn't have to worry. Because my job is to protect. That means risking my own life to do it."

"But what if I really did kill you?" He still wouldn't train the dragons... No one cares about me. They care about the main target." Narron yelled. Suddenly Alvin smiled.

"Good. Lets to over to Berk. Let's see if they feel that way. I bet they'd all be hurt to hear you said that."

"Do you want to know why I said that?" Narron growled.

"Oh of course."

"Because every generation we have a new guardian child. They were supposed to protect the man targets of the enemies. And no matter what the targets were the ones being cared for. No matter how hurt the guardians were. And now I feel that way because of all the generations of my life. Because the past guardians were NEVER cared for! NEVER!" Narron screamed. Alvin stared at her. Completely shocked that she had just revealed her past to him.

"We'll go to that island. You tell them how you felt. How the past guardians felt."

"No. No I'm not going to tell them."

"Why not?"

"They've already got a target to take care of. If they find out that I've been feeling like this, they'll begin feeling guilty and start taking care of me to make up for it. I can't have that. Especially when I have my brother to take care of. And I already have my brother to look after me.

"But they need to know."

"No they don't. No one does! Like I said my brother is the only one that cared for me and that's enough! The only human being that cared for me is my brother! And I still have Arrow as well! If Hiccup leaves me I'll still have my dragon! I don't want people to start caring for me because I pointed it out! I want them to care for me because they realize how they've been by themselves! If they don't that means they never really cared at all." And Narron meant almost every word of it. The one she never meant to say was when she said she didn't care if Hiccup left her. It still hurt her to think her brother would leave her. Sure she still had Arrow but she still wanted a real human friend. She still wanted a family.

* * *

Hiccup sat in the peaceful meadow. He had heard every single word. Somehow he managed to hear e whole conversation Narron had with Alvin. He stared up at the night sky and

"So it is my fault... My own little sister... Is lonely because of me... And so far it's only been me that cared for her... No one in the village cared about her... Not me because Alvin was after me..." He sighed.

"What do you mean by that?" Astrid asked as she approached him.

"I just overheard something Narron said to Alvin..." He said. It was the truth. Just not the whole truth.

"What did she say?" Astrid asked.

"She said that no one in the village cared about her. Everyone only cared about me and that I was the only one that cared about her...

And when Alvin said he'd take her back, she staid she wanted everyone to figure kit out on their own... That if they don't then they never cared at all... that they only paid attention to the "target"..." Hiccup explained quietly. Astrid sighed. That was almost true. No one in the village really did care about her. Everyone only tried to protect Hiccup. And that even meant Toothless and Stoic.

* * *

**Hey guys! A/N here. And I need to explain the whole guardians thing. I'm not talking about like the Rise of the Guardians kind of guardian. Okay maybe it is a bit similar but I swear I wasn't even thinking of Rise of the Guardians until now... Yeah it's really similar... GREAT! NOW IT'S LIKE MOTHER FUCKIN AVATAR! I hate my mind... Giving me ideas that are similar to another stuff... Okay! Anyways... Narron is only supposed to protect her older brother which is funny because in reality it's the other way around but it's my logic in this story so bear with me. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I don't own How to Train Your Dragon. If I did then life would be a living hell. See you tomorrow or next week!**


	7. Narron's hurt!

**Hey guys! So yesterday i didnt update because I was too busy learning how to play a guitar. anyways... here is the reply.**

**All the way home: It's just a story... It's not like I was thinking about Nadders being faster I just thought it'd be an unusual thing... To have a dragon faster than a Night Fury... That's what makes me wonder why he is faster...**

* * *

Narron sat in the dragon pen and did nothing but stare at the ground.

"So now I have stupid feelings of the past... How long have these guys been around anyways? For someone who is a represent self I sure have no idea what I really feel..." Narron muttered. The door suddenly opened.

"Out. Out with ya. We're leavin' the island to make sure none of your friends find the trainer. In other words, you. Alvin has waited far too long for someone to train the wild beasts and he intends to make sure they are trained." Said Savage, who was the guy that opened the door.

"I'd rather not. You know I won't train the freakin things. You do it yourself. I don't care." Narron spat. Suddenly Savage grabbed her neck and dragged her out of the pen.

"You stupid-" He muttered.

"Why do I suddenly regret being so light?" Narron asked herself angrily.

"Hey Alvin. I got her right here." Savage said throwing the girl on the ground.

"Good. Good. Now how 'bout we get her to train the dragons now?" Alvin asked already having an idea forming in his head.

* * *

Hiccup stared at the sky.

"Even though I heard the whole thing I'm still having a hard time believing it..." He grumbled.

"Well believe it. We're going to that island one more time. See if we can finish Alvin off." Astrid said approaching him.

"Did you not listen to a word she said?" Hiccup growled suddenly.

"Woah woah woah. In case you haven't noticed, she's a young girl. She's only 11."

"She's a guardian child for Thor's Sake." Hiccup said glaring at her.

"She may still need help. Many have died trying to protect whoever they were supposed to. You think she'll live?"

"Well the the strength is there for a reason." He said.

"Ok but what if it wasn't there?"

"Then she wouldn't be a guardian." He replied Causing Astrid to growl with annoyance.

"Don't be captain obvious. We know that." She said tonelessly.

"I don't care. We'll just where's around the borders of the village. We'll see if we can get anything. Let's just round up the Vikings." Hiccup said heading over to the village.

* * *

Narron stood in the boat looking around the sky and islands. Finally the outcasts had reached Berk and that meant a really bad fight. Just to make sure the dragons weren't trained. When they reached the town, Everyone spotted Alvin first.

When the outcasts shoved her forward, she didn't move at all. She hit her side on the ground and stayed where she was. Why did she act dead? Good question. The cuts and bruises were still there. And so was the stab. She hadn't healed herself for this very reason. She was going to trick the outcasts even if it meant putting everyone into war. She had to do it. If she didn't, she wouldn't be able kill Alvin. But unfortunately her plan didn't go as planned.

"See here? She's gone!" He announced not knowing what she was planning.

"Who is that?" One of the Vikings asked.

"It's that girl! She was the one Hiccup was talking about!" Another said.

"So what if she's gone? At least we have one less child to worry about." Mildew.

"You're a stupid old man. If she's dead then that means Hiccup would be taken." That was that. It was said. Someone finally became honest and showed he never cared.

"You're all idiots." Someone said stepping out of the crow. Astrid.

"What?"

"In case you haven't noticed this "girl" you are talking about wanted someone to care about her. You don't know what's she's been through or how she felt. And you know who the only person who cared about her is? It's Hiccup. Because he's got a better mind than all of you." Narron was touched. But she made no move. Suddenly Hiccup rushed out of the crowd.

"Narron!" He yelled. She didn't move. Then she felt something lift her up. But it wasn't her dragon or anyone else. It was Alvin.

"Now who wants a dead body eh?" Alvin asked. He threw her onto the ground and stepped the her arms and legs. And she couldn't make a sound. The only sound she made was a cracking sound.

"Now it's broken and dead." Alvin laughed. Hiccup picked up Narron and walked back into the crowd. Or at least he tried to.

"I'm not dead... Yet..." Was all Narron could whisper before she actually stopped breathing altogether.

"Narron?" She didn't answer. And this was no act. She didn't move. Breathe. Or even look at anything. She seemed dead.

"Take her back home! And deal with the outcasts!" Stoic yelled at the Vikings. They all obeyed and it was five outcasts against a hundred angered Vikings. Well, a hundred Vikings that are pissed that one of them was killed. Especially a child who didn't need any more pain and suffering.

* * *

**So the chapter is short... Kill me. I'm out of ideas right now and so I may need a bit of help... Yes I'm pathetic. I get it. Now... Narron isn't dead. She's just weak. Sure she stopped breathing but that was only to ease the pain. Now lets get back to work. Chapter 8 coming soon.**


	8. Narron Heals Herself? A New Species

**Oi... Second time writing this because my laptop restarted and I didn't save...**

* * *

Alvin snickered. No Viking could defeat him. The girl was almost dead and the boy was next. But not today. Today he would let them have their peace. Until they felt they were safe for the rest of their lives.

"Outcasts! Let's go back home. We'll let these Vikings have their peace." But he mumbled two words no one could hear. "For now." And they all disappeared.

"Let us go to the main hall to visit the hero." Stoic announced. Everyone obeyed and they all entered the main hall only to see a sleeping Narron and a kneeling Hiccup who seemed desperate to get her back on her feet.

"You'll be okay. I promise." Hiccup muttered.

"You can't promise something you can't control. My older brother said that to me." Narron replied weakly.

"Why did you do that?"

"It's not like I could control the man. He does what he does to an unarmed girl."

"We'll go back home after you're healthy again and go riding on our dragons. How does that sound?"

"Sounds fun." Narron said. Her limbs were broken from all the stomping but she managed to live. Gobber then entered the hall.

"How's everyone doing?" He asked.

"Now's not the time, Gobber." Stoic said. Gobber was just about to ask what happened before he spot Narron.

"Oh dear. What happened to the poor lad?" He asked.

"She was hurt by Alvin." Was all Stoic said. Then everyone left the hall to let the siblings have their talk.

"Hold on for just a second." Narron told Hiccup. Then she began muttering the same thing she has muttered to Arrow to heal him. Then green light vines wrapped around her and disappeared.

"There we go." She said.

"I thought that was only for dragons."

"It's for whoever I'm trying to heal. I only couldn't do it before because after my parents died I was chosen... Besides, all the guardians were orphans."

"Did you heal completely?"

"No. I only regained my health. My legs are still broken. And I can only do it once for myself." Narron said. So she pushed herself to sit up and smiled.

"I'll be fine in a couple of months." She said.

"Then we could go and ride on our dragons."

"Yep. And remember when I said I've had Arrow for years? Do you want to know how I managed to keep ver alive?"

"Oh yeah. Yes."

"Well... There was this large cave tomb so I let him stay there. There was no body there. I guess the residents were preparing for another death."

"You never fail to scare me." Hiccup remarked. They both laughed.

"Hey bro?" Narron asked.

"Yeah?"

"I love you." She said and smiled. And not the relationship love. Family love. hiccup was speechless. Obviously he's never heard that before.

"Family?" Hiccup asked,

"Im not in love with people who randomly find me at a cemetery! Of course it's family!" She exclaimed. They both a laughed once again.

"I love you too, sis."

"Now it's my turn to ask if you mean family." Narron joked.

"Oh come on..." He groaned with a fake annoyance.

"Hey. If you two siblings are done, it's time for a celebration. Everyone is celebrating her survival. And how did she manage to heal so quickly?" Astrid said and asked.

"It's a secret." Narron laughed. Hiccup has never said that before.

"Okay... It's time to celebrate so..." She turned the other way. "SHE'S READY EVERYONE!" She yelled.

"What?! No, no No! I am not-" But she couldn't even finish before the hall was beginning to get crowded with Vikings.

"I guess I'll see you later, Sis." Hiccup said. Narron first gave him a hug and when she let go he left.

* * *

Savage looked at Alvin when he was called.

"Make sure you get that boy. And his little sister. I know she survived. I want them brought here when we invade Berk." Alvin ordered.

"Yessir." Savage said. Then he quickly left Alvin's sight and Alvin what there.

"Those two better be rougher to me. Your life depends on it." He growled. He wanted Hiccup and Narron. He wanted them to train the dragons and he wanted them to train them soon. Or else Narron would die. And Hiccup would not let that happen. Luckily, for Alvin that is, Hiccup had a soft heart so he would train the dragons if Narron's life was threatened. Or so Alvin had hoped.

* * *

The celebration was finally over and Narron had finally had some peace to herself. Arrow stayed by her side hoping she would get better soon. Arrow also had babies. His mate did at least, one of them was brought here and it looked kind of like her older brother and Toothless combined. But she named it Andrew because of her pet Zipple Back. Andrew was so adorable. He didn't exactly look like a Deadly Nadder though. He looked more like a Night Fury.

"Is he a Night Fury?" She asked. Arrow shrugged his wings.

"I'll ask Hiccup. Do you mind getting him for me?" The Nadder walked out of the hall and Narron held Andrew close to her, the dragon was adorable. It snuggled up to her and fell asleep.

"You're an awesome dragon, Andrew. If any of the other dragons make fun of you just come to me. I'll be here for you. I promise." Narron said to him. The dragon nodded against her and snoozed. She laughed slightly. This dragon, she could tell. Would grow up in a few weeks despite it being a baby. It was a few months old already. Almost a whole year old. Then Hiccup entered the hall but he only found a sleeping Narron and a dragon next to her.

"That's a... Mixture of a Night Fury and a Deadly Nadder." He murmured. He smiled. The little guy looked kind of like Toothless. But Toothless is always on Berk. So there had to be another Night Fury. And there was a new species in the world.


	9. Another Peaceful Day Kinda

**So here's another chapter for my story. I hope you guys enjoy it and all the crappy mistakes before? Don't mind them... I'm typing with an iPad. It makes weird autocorrects... Enjoy!**

* * *

The next morning, Hiccup had brought Narron into the house.

"I think it's about time you've gotten some real shelter to sleep in for once," he said like a big brother.

"You hungry?" Stoic asked as he walked into the house.

"I think she is," Hiccup said lifting Narron up a little.

"Well, let's get her something to eat!" Stoic shouted excitedly. Narron suddenly woke up.

"Owww..." She groaned realizing her legs were still broken.

"You okay?" Hiccup asked.

"Broken legs... Nah." She still had Andrew sleeping in her arms. Astrid and the others had entered the house to check up in her and then there was an announcement.

"So I added a new dragon in the dragon book," Hiccup said. Everyone cheered except for Narron.

"...Good for you," she said as Hiccup set her down on the wooden couch.

"You're not happy?" He asked.

"I don't know... What did you name it?" Narron asked.

"I didn't. The first dragon of this species belongs to you, so you get to name it," Hiccup spoke with a smile.

"Well... Since it's a mixture between a Night Fury and a Deadly Nadder... I'm thinking of Deadly Fury; but that's not going to work... I'm not exactly good with naming species..." Narron mumbled.

"We'll go with what you suggested if you want."

"Let's give it a different name. How about a Spyrion?" **(Pronunciation: Spee-rion) **Narron asked.

"Sounds great." Hiccup grinned, and Narron smiled back.

"Well, Andrew. Welcome to Berk." She said to the dragon. The dragon growled softly and nuzzled her.

"A Spyrion. The first one." Astrid whispered. Narron and Hiccup both smiled and looked at the dragon.

"There are more with Arrow's mate. I guess she let me keep this one because she's heard from Arrow." Narron said looking at the dragon outside.

"We'll leave you two in peace." Astrid said.

"Why is your name Hiccup?" Narron asked turning on her side.

"It's Viking tradition to name the runt of the lot a Hiccup." He replied.

"Well it's not that bad." Narron said.

"You really think so...?" He said and asked.

"Yes. Besides, it's better than Snotlout. I mean really? His parents couldn't think of a better name?" Narron asked tonelessly.

"Apparently not. Why do you hate Snotlout so much anyways?" Hiccup asked not e tirely caring if she did hate him.

"... Well for starters he does like to push people around a lot. And then he decides to insult people. Mainly you. He wants me to respect him when he doesn't respect others... And I've got many more reasons." Narron spoke nodding her head.

"Wow. Those are really good reasons." Hiccup said faintly.

"And I like to call him Snotface. It suits him more."

* * *

Alvin tapped his fingers against the armrest on his chair. It had been two days since he's been to Berk. Many people are still keeping their guard up. Soon he will get the Dragon Conquerors and take over Berk.

"SAVAGE!" He screeched. After a moment an outcast came rushing in the room.

"Yes sir?" He replied worriedly.

"Ready the ships. I will not sit here and wait for the stupid Vikings to feel safe. We will be leaving within a week. Just so the girl can heal." He growled impatiently.

"Yessir. Right away sir." Savage squeaked. Then he scrambled out of the room and ran out to command the outcasts what Alvin had just said.

"I want that boy here on this island. If you do not get him back here within a week, you can say goodbye to the world, Savage." Alvin grumbled. And he meant every word of it. Spyro sat beside him hoping that he wouldn't be used against Alvin. Just for Narron's sake, he pretended to trust the horrible outcast.

* * *

Almost a week had passed and Narron had finally healed. And just as Hiccup promised, they both went flying in their dragons. Andrew had also felt his first flight. When they were finished they headed towards the Great Hall.

"Add this in the dragon book. A Spyrion can increase its speed when challenged." Narron said when they entered the building.

"I know. He was faster than Toothless. Unless the dragon decided to let the smaller one win for once." Hiccup spoke smiling as he look down at his dragon. Toothless nodded his head and sped over to the ground.

"I think Andrew just grew." Narron said looking at the smaller dragon. Andrew was half her height and gave her a "smile".

"I think so too. How long ago was he hatched?"

"Think about it. It's summer. They are born in the winter. But apparently Andrew here was born last year. Look at him. Don't they grow after a year?"

"Yeah. They do." Suddenly the door burst open and in came Mildew.

"Oi... What do you want?" Narron snapped.

"Your stupid dragons broke my roof! AGAIN!" He bellowed.

"No need to yell old man. I can hear you loud and clear... Now I don't think I can hear at all." Narron said rubbing her ears.

"Who was it this time?" Hiccup asked tonelessly. Then Mildew snarled at them both.

"IT WAS YOUR STUPID NADDER! If it weren't for you training the dragons, we wouldn't have these wild beasts running around the village!" He screeched.

"Why is it always you who complains about them? Deal with it. Besides, they're nice once you get to know them better." Narron replied tonelessly.

"Respect your elders young lady!" Mildew said slightly shocked that Narron would stand up for Hiccup when no one liked him until he trained the dragons.

"Respect the dragons while they still live old man." Narron shot back slightly proud that she wasn't quivering like she did before. The man growled and stormed out of the building. Stoic then came in.

"What happened this time?" He asked disappointedly.

"Mildew decided to complain about the dragons..." Narron replied.

"Again?"

"Again..." Then she walked out the door and ended up seeing an outcast's ship.

"Oh no." She whispered. The then hopped on Arrow and prepared to burn the ships.


	10. To Speak Dragonese

**No reviews**.** No replies. Bold Italian is Dragonese from now on. Wait. There was one review.**

**Dragon Kid 101: XD It will end soon. It ends in this chapter. If you mean the peacefulness... That is...**

* * *

Narron looked back home. Everyone was still sleeping. Hopefully it can stay like that if she can be successful.

"Don't worry, Arrow. I won't let them take your son. He can fly and he's faster than you. Alright?" Narron whispered. Arrow nodded and glared down at the ships. There were five. Only five. And this made Narron worry more.

"Here's the plan. We're going to distract the men. Alright? For once I"m not going back there. But I'm not letting them take my brother. Now let's go." The sun just set and every Viking in town were asleep. Except for Hiccup.

* * *

Hiccup walked to Narron's room. Where he thought she'd be but she wasn't there. Neither was Arrow.

"She probably went on a last minute flight..." He said not believing himself. Toothless growled and shook his head. He knew what was up. So why did she always go by herself?

"_**She went to the cove. I saw her hop on Arrow and she went to the cove!"**_He tried to say. But the only thing Hiccup heard was a bunch of growls.

"... I can't understand you at all." Hiccup said tonelessly. The dragon lowered his ears and growled. Then he flipped Hiccup on his back trying to get him to understand what he meant. After a while they were both in the air. Andrew was flying their way and bumped into Toothless.

_**"Watch it! I'm trying to fly!"**_He growled at the dragon.

**_"But dad and his rider are in trouble! Narron is in trouble!"_**The dragon growled back.

"**_Where are they?"_**

**_"In the cove! They're fighting the outcasts..."_**

**_"They're back already?! It's only been a month!"_**

**_"Just in time for her to heal! JUST HURRY UP! I'M USELESS HERE!"_**Andrew screeched at Toothless. The larger dragon nodded and sped off towards the cove.

* * *

Narron growled under breath when the outcasts decided to pick a fight with her. All were down. Except for Savage who seemed to be the strongest one of them all. It was annoying as heck and she felt like she couldn't hold it in much longer.

* * *

Hiccup flew to the cove following Toothless' lead and he found four burned ships and one sailing away. It didn't seem as if anyone was on it. Just four people. But he and Toothless flew to it anyways and saw no one but outcasts. So all Toothless did was shoot fireballs at it and it burned down.

* * *

Narron lied on the ground unable to move. She felt tired. Useless. Sure she managed to drive the outcasts away but instead of being able to fly home she collapsed on the ground. Arrow had gone home to seek help but no one could understand their language. So Andrew went to go look for some other dragons but most of them were sleeping. So he had no luck the first time he came back. But the second time he was chirping happily trying to get her to look at him. But she had only closed her eyes and sighed heavily. This worried Andrew once more so he left to go find Toothless again in case he didn't see the sleeping girl.

* * *

Toothless was flying home grumbling curses under his breath since he wasn't able to find her.

"Don't worry, Bud. She's probably at home." Hiccup said trying to brighten the dragon's mood. It helped a little bit. But Andrew was back.

**_"What do you need now?"_ **He asked.

**_"I found her! She fell asleep near the dark spots! That's why you couldn't find_**_ her!"_ The smaller dragon chirped.

**_"Good. Now you get to lead because I don't want to end up not finding her."_**Toothless said to the smaller dragon. They both smiled and then flew back in the direction of the cove.

"Where are we going now?" Hiccup asked. Both dragons replied with "The cove" but he couldn't understand a single word they were saying.

**_"LEARN TO SPEAK DRAGONESE YOU IDIOT!"_ **Both dragons screeched. Then they looked at each other and smiled once again. This was going to be one fun flight.

* * *

Narron woke up due to a lot of screeching she just heard.

"Keep it down, Arrow. I'm trying to sleep." She grumbled forgetting she passed out on the cove. Suddenly her back hit a sharp rock.

"MOTHER OF THOR!" She yelled in pain. Then a dragon emerged from the water and all the screeches stop. It was a Scauldron.

"What the-" She cut herself off. The dragon growled at her but noticed that she threw away her weapon and backed off. The dragon went closer to her and "smiled".

**_"Can you understand me?"_**The dragon asked her. It took her a while but she nodded and backed off.

**_"You're not going to hurt me?"_**the dragon continued.

**_"Why would I hurt you? Did I do something to make you think I hurt_**_ you?"_ Asked Narron who was now speaking the language she'd learned from Arrow.

**_"No. I've been attacked before... By a bunch of Vikings and a teen who looks a lot like you. Except he was only trying to get my venom."_**

**_"I guess that would be my dad and my brother. Depending on how they looked. And I look nothing like him."_**

**_"If you say so... So why are you here? You abandoned?"_**

**_"No... I flew here on Arrow... Why are you here?"_**

**_"I heard you yell. Did you hit a rock or something?"_**

**_"Yes I_**_ **did."**_ Narron said. **_"It hurt like heck... Now I can't get home. I'm stuck here until I find a way out." _**

**_"I can help."_**

**_"I dunno... I think Andrew's coming with Toothless so I'll be home in no time. Thanks for talking with me though. And reminding me that I can still speak your language."_**The dragon nodded and disappeared into the water.

"Now I need to remember how to use those large words... I keep forgetting them." She muttered.

* * *

Toothless and Andrew were finally at the cove and saw a person sleeping against the stone wall. Toothless flew down to get a closer look and saw Narron. She had fallen asleep after that talk with the Scauldron. It had been a while since she's slept and fought so it had been an exciting night for her.

"Narron!" Hiccup called. The girl instantly shot up and kicked her axe in her hand. It was an instinct and it would take her only a second to remember the last thing that had happened.

"Sorry... It's an instinct..." She said sheepishly.

"Why are you out here?"

"Nothing... No reason. Just wanted a little peace." She lied.

_**"Oh that's such a lie." **_

_**"Oh shut up."** _Narron said to the dragon who was now laughing along with Toothless.

"What did you just say?" Hiccup asked slightly confused with the language she had just used.

_**"I said shut up!" **_Narron screeched in the same language.**  
**

"What the heck are you saying?!" Hiccup yelled at her.

"You have got to be kidding me... You don't know now to speak Dragonese?" She asked tonelessly.

"What is that?"

"You know... For a smart bro you sure don't know a lot of stuff." Narron commented.

"Oi... Wha- How do you know how to speak it?"

"Well... Years of being with Arrow, I've been able to learn." Narron said smiling. Suddenly she looked back at the water. More outcast ships were coming.

"But right now," she paused staring back at the water. "Let's go home." They both flew home on Toothless and she woke out Arrow who was sleeping in her room.

_**"Let's go back to the cove. More are coming. You just drop me off at the cove. Alright? You can stay there if you want. But if you're too tired I'll just walk."**_Was what she said. But Arrow wouldn't take that chance.

**_"I'll round up the fighters. I'll meet you there."_** He said. Narron nodded and left the house making sure Hiccup knew nothing of it just so she could keep him away from Alvin.

"I promise, I'll be back." She whispered. "Just don't worry about me and please osdon't come looking for me." she then turned to Toothless. _**"Please don't tell him anything. Don't lead him anywhere." **_

_**"Where are you going?" **_

_**"To the cove. The outcasts are back." **_

_**"Let me come with you! We can work together to defeat them!"**_

_**"Sorry... But I'm not so sure Hiccup would appreciate me taking his dragon. Plus you need to stay here and keep him safe."** _She said. Toothless lowered his head and nodded. Then she and Arrow left leaving a sleeping Hiccup and a speechless Toothless behind.

"I know what she did, Toothless. And I'm sure she did it for Hiccup's safety." Stoic said approaching Toothless. "She's a great guardian child. I'm sure Thor made the right choice." He spoke trying to brighten the dragon's mood. And it worked. Now if only Narron could finish Alvin off once and for all.


	11. Dagur Arrives! Her Past Revealed

**Hey guys! So in this chapter I shall add all of my most hated characters together in a group. Dagur, Mildew, and Alvin and the outcasts. All are working together to get the two siblings. It was just an idea that popped in my head after I watched the new episode of Riders of Berk. Enjoy!**

* * *

Narron wasn't able to fight him. It was just an outcast sending a message.

"Who are you and why are you here?" She growled at him. Then she looked around. "And why do you have a bunch of ships?!" She growled again and took a fist full of his tunic.

"O-one q-question a-at a t-time, p-please." The outcast trembled.

"First why are you here?"

"A-Alvin sent me. H-he w-wanted f-for you to have this message!"

"Why are there so many ships?"

"We wanted to make sure you didn't come with the others." Narron let the outcast go.

"Give the message." Narron said holding out her hand. The outcast slapped the scroll in her hand and they all quickly sailed away. "So much for the strong burly outcasts..." She muttered. Then she opened the scroll and read it.

"To the dragon siblings,

This is Alvin. I want you to know that you won't be able to stand against us. I now have Dagur by my side and you won't believe who else I've got." She stopped reading for a second.

"Has to be that Mildew guy..." She grumbled. Then her eyes widened in realization. "SHIT NO!" She yelled. Then she scrambled to the top of the cliff side and called Arrow.

"Take me home now! We've gotta warn the others!" She commanded the dragon. He instantly sped off and they were home after a few minutes.

"DAD!" Narron yelled as she slammed the door open. Stoic instantly rushed down with his helmet on.

"What is it?" He asked panicked.

"Take a look at this." She handed the letter to him.

"We've got to keep this hidden from Hiccup." He mumbled.

"One more question... Even though I've never seen this guy before... Who in the name of all Thor is Dagur?" She asked.

"A very bad guy. You must not go near him."

"You act as if he's coming over tomorrow..." Narron said putting her hands on her sides.

"Ehhh... He is."

* * *

The next morning a few ships came by and Narron glared at the boy standing in the lead ship.

"That has to be Dagur. I don't care if he's strong I'm so going to kill him if he lays one of his disgusting fingers on my brother." She growled rolling up her sleeves and gripping on her weapon tighter than usual.

"Calm, Narron. Keep calm." Stoic spoke softly landing a hand on her shoulder. She sighed,

"Fine." When the ships anchored, Dagur stepped out.

"Looks like we've got a new wimp here, don't we?"

"THAT'S IT!" She charged at him and none of the guards could do anything. She was way too fast. She dropped her weapon and punched his shoulder so hard you could almost crack it.

"Wimp's got strength." He groaned.

"Idiot's got a big mouth that I could rip it right off your stupid ugly face!" Narron retorted.

"Dont you dare talk back to me."

"Don't piss me off and I will do exactly that." Narron growled at him.

"Control your daughter here!"

"That will be necessary once you leave her alone." Suddenly he threw a dagger at Hiccup's head and missed once he dodged.

"YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Narron screamed at him. And then she threw another punch at him. This time in the stomach.

"Why is she so overprotective of the toothpick?" He asked irritably.

"Why do you enjoy throwing daggers at everyone?" Stoic asked.

"It's fun."

"Then I'm overprotective of my brother because right now it's my job. Leave him alone you stupid teen." Narron growled. Shocked, the other teen growled and turned away from the girl.

"Remember that time when we went swimming and you tried to drown me?" Hiccup asked when the teen approached him.

"You tried to drown him?" Narron asked getting more pissed by the second.

* * *

Mildew snickered when Dagur entered his house.

"Welcome. And what might I be able to do good you today Mr. Dagur?"

"I want you to capture those two siblings for Alvin like he asked. Once that is done and over with I believe I will be taking them to him. You have a day. Don't mess this up." He whispered. Mildew nodded and Dagur exited his house.

"How long will you be staying?" Stoic asked trying not to show any rudeness.

"A day." He answered.

"Great... Where will he be sleeping?" Narron asked carving something on her weapon.

"At your house. In your room." He said. Suddenly she looked up from what she was carving on her weapon and dropped the carving stone.

"Nu uh. No way. You are not going to be sleeping in my room! Sleep of the floor for all I care!"

"You can go sleep with your big brother. Won't that make you feel less stressed."

"Shut up." She growled.

"I've even heard about how you've been feeling ever since Alvin made his appearance."

"No. Shut up."

"You've been feeling alone. Abandoned. Like no one cared about you except for him." Dagger continued circling her.

"SHUT UP!" She yelled. But he didn't stop talking.

"No one cared about you, not even your father. Not even your big brother. It was just a trick. To gain your trust. To use you to protect their beloved future chief."

"No... That's not true." She whispered.

"It is. They only began caring because Hiccup heard every single word of it." He smiled sinisterly. This was all getting to her. She was going too fall.

"No. That's not true."

"Enough!" Stoic bellowed.

"No. See? Even he is trying to cover up the truth."

'This isn't happening...' Hiccup thought.

"Enough! Stop it, Dagur. We're done here." Hiccup snapped.

"What are you-" He was cut off by Hiccup.

"Stop it. Sure some Vikings may not have cared at first, but that's only because they were worried about me. Now they have two kids to worry about and it's not that easy. I know exactly what you're doing and it won't work." He seethed.

"Well... I've never thought about it that way. But I still don't care."

"It doesn't matter that you don't care." Then he turned to his younger sister who happened to be close to realization. It was true. She had been feeling that way. But sle kept pushing those feelings aside and that caused her to break down inside. Forgetting that she had someone to protect and take care of. Forgetting every important thing in life and just fall to her knees thinking about every single feeling she has felt over the past few weeks.

"It's true... I have been feeling that way... But I always pushed those feelings aside." she whispered.

"So the hero shows her true colors. Now will you?"

"But... I know my family. I know they did care but cared about Hiccup more. Because he's the one targeted here. I know why Alvin didn't care that he had me. Because I was stronger... I received his letter last night. You're working with him. You bastard." Narron said looking up at him with angered eyes but filled with tears.


	12. The Disappearance of Dagur the Deranged

**No reviews, no replies. I just found out how to spell that Dagger guy's name... But Imma stick with Dagger instead of Dagur... Bold is an authors note only at the beginning, end, and in parentheses, and it's also a flashback. Nvm. I'll stick with Dagur. Lemme rewrite the chapter first.**

* * *

"Narron? What's wrong?" Hiccup asked.

"It's true... No one really did care about me until you heard every word... I should have kept quiet..." She whispered.

_**"Arrow... Take me to the cove. Please..."**_Narron said to the dragon.

**_"Are you okay?"_**Arrow asked.

**_"I will be once we get out of here. And make sure you give that guy a smack down."_**

**_"I will give anyone a smack down for hurting my best friend!"_** Arrow growled angrily. Then he hit Dagur into the water with his head and shrugged his wings.

**_"That'll teach him."_** Then the two flew off to the cove.

"Follow them, Toothless." Hiccup spoke to him. He mounted on Toothless and they quickly followed the fleeing two.

* * *

Narron's tears flew behind her as the wind hit her face.

"I hate him... Why does he have to stay in my house? In my room?" She asked quietly. The flight to the cove wasn't all that long so once she got there she sat near the place she'd met the Scauldron and cried silently to herself. The Scauldron emerged from the water and frowned at her.

**_"Dear, what's wrong?"_**

**_"That stupid boy... He keeps bringing up the past... I hate him..."_**

**_"Don't fret dear. Everything will be okay. I'll spray scalding water at him if he ever does that again."_**

**_"Thanks..."_**Narron smiled. The Scauldron nodded and went back under just in time for Hiccup to arrive.

"Why did you leave like that?"

"Simple. The wild ass boy made me upset. Why does he have blue stuff on his face?"

"I dunno... But if you want, I'll let you stay in my room."

"I'll deal with the floor..."

"Fine."

* * *

When the two got home, Narron went under the couch and fell asleep there. But Hiccup ended up finding her and layer on his bed next to him for the night.

"Good night little sis." He whispered. The sleeping body moved closer to him causing them to embrace each other. It was an adorable sight to both Toothless and Arrow who were now in the room. Andrew stumbled in too and giggled at the picture. He pulled the covers over them both and fell asleep on the covers.

* * *

The next morning, Narron woke up feeling a weight on her and something around her. She soon realized that she was in the same bed as her brother who still seemed to be sleeping. So she closed her eyes once again trying to sleep but after a bit of thinking and a few moments of realizing that she wasn't under the couch, she wasn't able to sleep. It took a few minutes and she just began thinking of the stories and legends her parents used to tell her about.

**"Narron! Wanna hear about a story of the guardian child?" Her dad asked enthusiastically. She nodded her head and ran over to him. She was 10 years old. Just a year before the fire. And she had hidden Arrow in the barn. From the other Vikings.**

**"Alright. So long ago, there was a child. His name was Arron. He was the strongest Viking ever and he was a guardian. He guarded whoever Thor would ask. Sometimes the strongest child of a family becomes one of them. B't to become one, their parents had to die. They have to go through a lot of pain and pressure. And Arron was one. He had to protect someone named Narylyn. Typical boy protect girl kind of thing. But he was to protect her from not the dragons, but the past outcasts. Before Alvin." Narron began piecing the names together.**

**"So dad, my name is basically the child guardian's name but with an N in it?"**

**"Yes. You were so strong when your mother had you. You never cried when you saw a new face. You always laughed."**

**"I guess..."**

**"Then Arron had finally finished the job by killing the outcast but sacrificed himself. Every time there is a guardian child and the enemy is too strong, a sacrificed is to be made."**

**"So when does a guardian child come?"**

**"Every generation. When one dies, another is born. But no one will know who it is until that child becomes 11."**

**The next year Alvin burned almost every house. Hiccup's house was the only safe one. Narron's on the other hand was burned. Over night when the parents were still sleeping. Only when they heard something fall were they too late. The burning house collapsed on them and Karen. Narron was the only one that survived. Arrow saved her. They both went to the village cemetery where there was a funeral for her parents. Mildew, Stoic, Mulch, Bucket, and Gobber knew about her situation. But she had ran away before any could do anything. That was when she found out she was the guardian. And that was also when she had lost her family. Weeks later everyone had forgotten about her. Forgotten she had ever existed. And forgotten she was the one who had gone through the most pain so far throughout this generation.**

Narron had finally come back from that haunting flashback. She opened her eyes and saw Hiccup staring at her.

"You okay?" He asked with concern.

"Yeah... Just another dream of that day..." She quietly spoke under her breath.

"You've got a family. A new family. So let go of the past." He said trying to bring her mood up like the good brother he is. And it worked. Narron moved closer to him and hugged him wishing she could do that. But the thing about being a child is that the past is hard to let go. No matter what. The two of them were in a long embrace but then Narron let go and got out of the bed.

"Thanks... You're the best brother ever. I love you."

"Again... Family?"

"Like I said before, I don't randomly fall in love with teens who find me in the cemetery." They laughed and Hiccup got out of the bed.

"Let's go get ready. Then we'll go flying on our dragons." He suggested. Narron nodded and in a few minutes they were both down and on their dragons. Andrew had grown a lot since the last year and a month. So for the first time Narron got on his back and they both took off into the sky.

"Andrew is already getting the hang of it. Luckily I was able to put the saddle on him e without any trouble with it." Narron muttered to herself. But then she noticed something weird. Dagur was no where in sight. Like every other Viking, he should have been outside already. The whole house was empty when the two got up. So that meant he wasn't on Berk anymore. Neither was Mildew...


	13. Narron Explains! Andrew's First Flight

**DragonToTrainYourHow: I do too... No one really likes him anyways...**

* * *

Narron looked around frantically just to find the two. It wasn't a great thing to have Dagur and Mildew missing.

"I'm heading to outcast island!" Narron said to Hiccup. Then Andrew sped ahead and they were at the island in no time.

"Alright... Where are the two bastards?" She asked as Andrew walked around.

"Right here." A voice suddenly spoke behind here. Andrew turned around and there stood Mildew.

"I knew it. You are working with the outcasts. What is wrong with you?" She hissed angrily.

"Nothing. I'm sick and tired of you and your stupid brother on Berk. Alvin here says he can fix that." Narron glared at the old man.

"Yer a fool to come looking for the old man. Led you straight to our trap." Alvin said stepping out of the shadows.

"Wimp's got strength but not brains." Dagur spoke sinisterly as well stepping out of the shadows.

"... You... YOU BASTARD!" Then she looked to the Monstrous Nightmare sitting next to the outcast.

_**"You trusted him? After all he's done to you? I don't even know what this world is coming to anymore." **_She told him pissed and upset.

**_"I thought he was going to hurt you if I didn't pretend!"_**

**_"Spyro... You're the third being to ever care about me... You know you can just go fly away... I'll handle this."_**The dragon nodded and took off.

"What did you tell it?!" Alvin screeched. Narron covered her wears due to loud outcast idiots and glared at him.

"Nothing." She then looked at Andrew.

**_"Let's go back to Hiccup. I hope he didn't follow me. Or hear me for that_**** matter."** Narron said.

**_"We shall go!"_**Andrew yelled in excitement. Then he took off at the speed of light leaving the three wondering what just happened. She managed to catch Hiccup.

"Let's go burn the outcast ships as a prank." She suggested.

"Good idea." He both approached the islands and burned every boat they could find. Then they burned most of their source of wood and all of their buildings.

"ENJOY YOUR SCRAP HOME YOU IDIOTS!" Narron called. Then the two flew off and back to Berk. It was 3 p.m and the dragons were pooing all over the plaza again.

_**"I've been seeing these guys poop all over the plaza! What is it with the dragons on doing this stuff?!"**_Andrew asked angrily.

"It's their schedule. They do it all the time." Hiccup and Narron said at the same time. Ten they looked at each other and laughed.

"Looks like you can understand it now."

"Yeah... Just not speak it."

"Good. You don't have to speak it but if you do, you can have a more private talk with dragons so not many people can understand it."

"Cool."

* * *

Narron stared at the water reflection. Her eyes were still the different colors. She was at the hidden lake where Hiccup and Toothless always spent their time together.

"Why am I suddenly like this?" She asked. Her blue eye was fogging red. It was going to turn red And the other was fogging blue.

"No... I-I remember what dad said..." She whispered faintly.

**"Now remember. The most important thing about the guardian child. The only way you can figure it out. Is when they are growing stronger, the eyes return red and blue. They switch day by day. And once the guardian child grows to full power, he or she can defeat any enemy. But if they overuse the power, they can be destroyed. Like Arron was." Narron, Hiccup, Astrid, and the others stared looked excitedly at her dad. He was the best legend teller in the whole village. Yet, after the fire... Hiccup and the others grew apart. And not long after, so did she. The group hated Hiccup. And Narron was forgotten. Which is why when Hiccup found her in the cemetery, he didn't know who she was. And she didn't know who he was. She didn't know he existed.**

Narron closed her eyes. They changed.

"This is bad... I don't even know how to control this yet. Let alone finishing Alvin off.

"Narron?" a voice called. It was Hiccup.

"Don't... Don't!" she yelled.

"Don't what?" He asked.

"Don't... Don't come near me... Something's wrong with me... Something I should've noticed before." Hiccup approached her and looked into the reflection. Her eyes changed.

"... It's true... The legend I heard was true..."

"How old are you?"

"I'm 15. Why?"

"We heard the legend five years ago... Don't you remember? I was there. With you and Astrid... And all the others!"

"You? You were that little girl?"

"Yes... So what made you forget me?"

"... I guess it was every single event... The past slipping away from my memory I forgot..."

"And the man who told you that legend is gone." She whispered.

"That man... Who was he? How did he die? And why do you want to kill Alvin besides the fact that he wants to capture me?"

"That man was my dad. He's dead. My dad is dead! He died in the fire! That's one reason of why I want to kill Alvin! The other is because I was told to! And I still remember important things in that legend! That when the eyes change, I will get stronger! And I have no idea why I'm still here! If I wasn't chosen, I wouldn't be here! I'm supposed to be dead! But it's all because I was chosen by Thor for who knows why and now I'm suck here until I kill Alvin and probably myself!" Narron said tears now streaming down her face. "I now know why I told my dad I never wanted to be a guardian child... Because you have to go through the pain of loosing your family... Getting a new family and almost loosing your only and last sibling... I don't want that... I never wanted that... If I knew that I was going to be this person I would have already gone to outcast island and killed Alvin before he could kill my family! Then I would finish my job. But then, I had to go through survival. Then I had to go through all this. Fighting the outcasts, protecting my only and last brother... Sure I can go through it but its still hard because now my past is coming back." After all this, Hiccup just gave her the one thing she needed at the moment.

"Look... You're not alone. It's hard for me too. Watching my little sister go out and fight the outcasts by herself is hard for me to watch. Especially since I can't do a thing about it. I don't know why this is all happening right now. But like I said this morning, you have a family. A new one. You have to let go of the past. Even if it comes back. What's done is done and we can't change that. Besides, in the long run, it doesn't matter."

"Thanks... " with that the two siblings walked back home and never saw Dagur again. Well... For now.


	14. To Run Away and To Get Sick

**Hey guys! So here's the new chapter... I'm only gonna be doing 30 chapters so I need some ideas... And in this chapter a new character shall be introduced. Another Viking with some random name... So not much of an OC...**

**Night Fury Girl: Thanks for sticking up for me.**

* * *

Narron walked back home throwing out every single thing that belonged to Dagur.

"Throw this crap out... Throw this thing out..." Suddenly she came across a lot of paint. Face paint. "Eww... Throw this out too... Didn't know men wore make up." She grumbled.

"You done throwing Dagur's things out?" Hiccup asked his head popping though the door.

"No... He's stuffed all of his things in here... My only possession now sits in the corner..."

"What is it?" Narron held up a detailed egg. And Hiccup drew in a breath. It was hand painted and it was beautiful.

"A dragon's egg?" He breathed.

"Arrow's egg. I used some berries to paint it."

"But..."

"I got it from my mother." Narron answered. Hiccup mouthed the word "OHHH" and nodded his head. Suddenly Astrid walked through the door. Well... A girl who looked like her.

"So.. How did you two enjoy the last two nights?" She asked obviously angry.

"What?" Narron spoke louder than usual.

"You heard me. How did you two enjoy the last two nights?"

"Why are you asking?" Narron snapped.

"You two slept together! I saw you!"

"So now it's bad for a brother and sister to sleep with each other?" Narron asked angrily.

"And why- how did you see us? Where were you to see us?" Hiccup asked.

"I was outside your house!"

"Why? And why are you so upset about it?" Narron muttered. Then she ran out of the house clearly annoyed and pissed so she just ran and mounted on Andrew.

"We're leaving this place. And we're not coming back." She whispered to the dragon. Then she flew off and left her brother running out of the house. And instead of Astrid, it was someone else... It wasn't Astrid... Astrid was nicer... Right? So who was that other girl? And why did she make herself look like Astrid?

* * *

Hiccup stared at the door when Narron ran out.

"Shat is wrong with you today?!" He yelled at the girl.

"Now she has one less friend." The girl said. Of course... It wasn't Astrid at all.

"Who are you?"

"You don't know me? Usually you'd know everyone. I'm Ashen."

"Great... Nice to know you know me when I have no idea who you are."

"I'm Astrid's enemy."

"And you dressed up like her why?"

"Two reasons. One, to get her to lose a friend, and two, to get that annoying little girl away from you."

"Away from- She's my sister!"

"She's an orphan you found in a disgusting cemetery."

"She didn't have a family. She needed someone to take her in!"

"Or you could have left her to die. That would've been easier."

"You're the worst person ever. No wonder Astrid isn't your friend anymore." He growled. Ashen grabbed Narron's covers and wiped away the hair dye. Her hair was red and still braided.

"Oh Thor help me now..." He whispered as he slapped his forehead.

"Please?" She asked.

"What ever it is, no."

"Come on! It's just one date!"

"You hurt my little sister and then you expect me to date you?! You impersonate my friend and you expect me to DATE _YOU?!" _He yelled.

"Look it's just-" She was cut off by Narron's angry brother.

"No. One word. NO." He yelled. Then he turned around and headed straight for the door. But before he could exit, Ashen turned him around and planted her lips on his causing him to push her away from him.

"You are SO lucky that wasn't my first kiss!" He spoke angrily. Then he slapped her hand away from him and exited the building.

* * *

Narron lifted her head when she heard a sound. She sat in the hidden lake and heard someone washing their mouth. Seriously.

"Hello?" She called out. She saw Hiccup kneeling next the the lake taking handfuls of water and spitting it out in the soil. But mistook him for someone else.

"That's disgusting..." He grumbled.

"Let's get out of here... Apparently, this hidden lake isn't so hidden anymore..." Narron told Andrew. Arrow was gone. He went back to dragon island to see his mate and wouldn't be back until the next spring.

"Luckily I have my Spyrion. Now let's get going." Narron grumbled. Then she mounted Andrew but before she could leave, Hiccup spotted her.

"Narron! What are you doing here?" He called.

"Whoever you are, leave me alone." She growled.

"It's me. Hiccup."

"Look, I know who my brother is and you aren't him." She glared.

"Narron? Are you okay?"

"NO! Okay? No! Astrid was a jerk today! I never want to see you guys again! All of you made it clear that you're perfectly safe! So I'm done here! Good bye." She spoke angrily and yet at the same time, sadly.

* * *

Hiccup sighed and fell on his bed. He was thinking of what Narron said.

**"NO! Okay? No! Astrid was a jerk today! I never want to see you guys again! All of you made it clear that you're perfectly safe! So I'm done here! Good bye." **It hurt him to think that his own sister who he had loved so much just felt like she was never cared for. Of course he'd think the same if he were in her position.

* * *

Narron landed back in the hidden lake.

"I guess I'm in love with this place. I always come back no matter what." She whispered. Then a wave of pain flowed through her head. She groaned with pain instantly causing Andrew to slide above her body to keep her warm.

"Owwwww..." She groaned. She didn't only have a headache. It wasn't a normal headache. She was sick. Really sick.

* * *

Hiccup landed in the hidden lake with Toothless.

"I really hope she's okay..." He said. Toothless growled softly to help calm him down.

Andrew kept quiet. Never in his life had he ever tried to keep Narron away from the others. But after the last time she was in Berk, he hated every resident. Except for her brother and Toothless. But he was going to make sure Narron didn't go back. Especially since that girl was still there. But no matter what he did, Hiccup found him.

"What are you doing here?" Andrew did his best to cover up the sick burning body.

"What's under you?" He continued to ask. Andrew shook his head and stood up revealing the sick Narron who was now breathing extremely hard. As if it were hard for the poor girl to breathe.

"Narron?"


	15. Healed and Recaptured

**In this chapter, Dagur and Mildew getting to Berk by a spare boat. Here we go!**

* * *

"Narron! Narron! Wake up!" Hiccup said shaking the sick girl. The moaned in agony as the headache surged through her head once again.

"Oh Thor no. We've gotta get you home." Suddenly her eyes slit open.

"No... I don't want to go home..." She said.

"Oh come on! You're obviously sick! We need to get you to Gothi. She'll know how to cure you." Narron shook her head slowly.

"We're going whether you want to or not." He growled. "Come on, Andrew. We're going back to Berk." the dragon nodded and flew off as Hiccup and Toothless carried Narron.

* * *

"ALVIN!" Mildew yelled.

"What? What?!" Alvin snapped.

"Dagur has found a spare ship. We can go to Berk now."

"Perfect. I believe the poison for the girl was given."

"When she ate the last dinner."

"Good. She will be dead in a few hours."

* * *

Hiccup literally ran around the island to find whatever Gothi said to get.

**Hiccup set Narron on the couch. Gobber and Gothi had told him that she was poisoned the last day. The only way to cure her was to get certain items.**

**Yak milk to keep her hydrated.**

**Fish to keep her fed.**

**and the last and hardest thing to find; venom. The venom of a scauldron. Like the same kind of cure to heal the dragons. But because the other one only comes out when Narron comes, it would be nearly impossible for Hiccup to get that venom.**

* * *

Dagur, Mildew, and Alvin sailed towards Berk. Alvin was smiling with satisfaction. He was going to get the dragon siblings. And nothing was going to stop them. He had the cure. And if Hiccup wanted to get it, he would have to turn both of them in.

* * *

Hiccup brought back everything but the venom. Only Narron could bring the Scauldron out so he took her with him. Once they got to the cove, the Scauldron came out angry and upset.

_**"What did you do to her?!"**_ She asked clearly angry that Hiccup brought a sick and unconscious Narron.

"I didn't do anything. She was poisoned. Yesterday. I need your venom to help her out. Please?"

_**"Anything for the poor dearie. I'm sorry. It's just that... I've had many of your kind attacking mine and it's just... I'm really over protective of the poor girl."**_

"I promise I would never hurt my little sister. She was poisoned by some people. And she'll be dead in a few minutes."

* * *

Dagger laughed the whole way. The hour passed. Narron was dead. Or so they thought. The venom was given just in time. The cure was given and Narron was up and healthy. She was able to fly on Andrew and made it to outcast island.

"What the- what're you doing here?!"

"Burning the island. For good." She growled. Then Andrew threw all the fireballs he could. then most of the island burned. Except for the south part. She let that one live because some of the outcasts were okay to her, they never tried to hurt anyone. They were just scared of Alvin.

* * *

The siblings went back to the hidden lake. But they weren't alone.

"Hello, dragon siblings." Alvin said stepping out of a cave with Dagger and Mildew.

"Uhhhh... Looks like we aren't alone." Narron muttered.

"Come. Come with me." He said. Narron looked at him skeptically but followed. They ended up at the cove and the Scauldron came out.

**_"Narron! Dearie, are you okay?"_**

"I'm fine thank you. What about you?"

_**"I'm fine. What are these people doing here?"**_

"I dunno..."

"Now... We are here to show you one thing." Mildew said. Suddenly he jabbed his staff at Hiccup who hit the wall and passed out. Narron looked at him then back at Mildew.

"You are so dead." She growled. Then she whistled.

"TOOTHLESS! ANDREW!" She called. "Sick em." She said pointed at the three. The dragons did as told and Narron rushed to her brother.

"Hiccup... Get up. Get up." She said shaking him continuously.

"He's knocked out. Completely." Mildew said approaching her.

"Shut up you old timer." She growled glaring at him. "Come on! Get up!" She said shaking her brother. He didn't move. She checked the back of his head to see if there was anything abnormal. Sure enough, there was a small bump. Then she laid a hand on it and muttered a few words.

"Come now on the name of Thor to heal and rise." She repeated until the bump disappeared. Then he woke up and widened his eyes to see Mildew behind Narron as if ready to grab her neck.

"How did you do that?" Alvin asked.

"It's a kind of skill. Only a guardian child can do that."

"A guardian child? So the legends were true?" Dagur whispered faintly.

"Yes they were. And whenever the eye changes I get more powerful." Narron explained and then suddenly regretted doing that.

_What the hell is wrong with me today?! _She thought angrily.

"That makes her more valuable. We don't need the dragon trainer. We can use the guardian." Mildew exclaimed.

"What are you saying?" Narron asked suddenly regretting ever saying anything.

"No. We use both of them. If we threaten to take the boy's life, the girl will do whatever we want."

"Blackmail. I like it."

"I'M STILL HERE YA KNOW!" Narron screamed in their faces. All of them looked at her and snickered, then they looked at the sitting Hiccup.

"You two are comin' with us." Alvin said and grabbed them by the arms and tying them to the poles of the ship.

"Now I suddenly regret saying anything... And following him." Narron grumbled.

"And where did he get rope? I thought we burned it all." Hiccuo thought.

"I dunno... I guess he robbed someone before he left Berk." Narron spoke softly.

"Most likely. Question is... How are we gonna get out of this?" Hiccup suddenly asked his sister. That was true... How were they going to get out of this now?


	16. Strength and Breaking the Chains

**NightFuryOne: Thanks.**

**Night Fury Girl: XD ok then.**

**Yes... Narron still needs to regain her common sense. After being healed her mind was wiped clean.**

* * *

Hiccup glared at the three when they threw the two siblings in the pen.

"We aren't dragons you know." He snapped.

"But it makes more sense for someone who can understand a dragon to be in a dragon's cage." Mildew said smiling. Narron growled at him and got up as if threatening him. Daring him to enter the pen and see how he fares. She actually was doing that...

"WELL ENTER THE PEN AND SEE HOW YOU FARE IF YOU THINK YOU'RE SO TOUGH!" She yelled daringly. Mildew laughed.

"We'll use Dagur since he's the strongest of us all." Mildew snickered.

"Some team you are." She muttered. then Dagur entered the pen with only a few daggers. Typical.

"You're going down." He said sinisterly.

"And you're going to wish you'd never said that." Narron retorted.

"Give me your best shot." Narron took this as an opportunity to throw her axe at him. It barely missed and only gave him a cut on the face.

"You're going to pay for that."

"Sorry, bro. I'm broke." Narron joked. Dagur smirked at her.

"Got puns don't ya?"

"Lots of em." Then she rushed past him, retrieved her axe, and went back to being in front of her brother.

"Now no need to fight. We're only going to give you one message. You don't train the dragons, we're gonna hurt your brother. A lot." He said leaning over her.

"Blackmail? Seriously? You guys are really low." Narron said half angry and half amused.

"Are we? Lets go train the dragons now shall we?" He led the two out of the pen and let out two dragons. A Gronkel and a Hideous Zippleback.

"Well ain't that great... We've got three heads to train..." Narron grumbled. She stepped into the ring and took the Zippleback since it was the first dragon she was able to train.

"Alrighty." She whispered.

_**"We're not going to hurt you. Come on. Don't worry. Nothing to worry about. Alright?"**_

_**"Who are you?"**_

_**"I'm Narron."**_

_**"You're that girl who managed to train Spyro!"**_

_**"Yep. Come on, bud. I promise we'll take care of you."**_The dragon let her touch both of its heads. And then lowered its back too let her on.

_**"Do you trust Alvin?"** _The dragon looked as if she were a giant eel and glared at the outcasts.

_**"He hurt all the dragons. No I don't trust him. None of us do."** _It growled.

_**"I see..."**_

"Hey Alvin! None of these guys trust you! Meaning you won't be ale to ride any dragons at all!" Narron yelled at him. The outcast growled and slammed the gates with his hammer.

"How can they not trust me?!"

"Hey... I'm a human and I don't trust you either. In fact, I hate you." Narron growled at him. Then he waved her off and commanded something Narron never wanted to hear.

"Take the boy and give him a good beating. That'll teach the girl to talk back to me." He said to the outcasts. The her instincts flared and she jumped on her brother. When she didn't want to it was like she was a whole different person whenever that happened. When her instincts flare, she's a whole different person. She kept hi on the ground and stood up. Fifty outcasts against one girl. Hiccup would surely be beaten if she didn't win this battle. So she kept that in mind. Suddenly her eyes changed. Twice.

"Charge at me and see if you can win! Fifty against one doesn't matter because you won't get past me. I promise." She yelled at them all. And all Hiccup would do was stand behind her and watch as she goes against many strong, heavy, and taller outcasts.

* * *

Narron looked at the outcasts.

"This is nothing... Come on Alvin you're killing me here." She muttered. Then she charged at them and in nearly a second they were all defeated.

"Honestly... I can't believe you would just send fifty. I thought you'd think of a greater number." Narron said to Alvin who stared wide eyed at the whole thing.

"Change of plans. Bring them both to me." he told the rest. They all did as told and soon enough Hiccup and Narron found themselves kneeling at Alvin's feet. Not a great moment for Narron. She was growling like a wild wolf.

"I can see... You're really powerful. How would you like to join me?"

"No thank you. I'd stay with my brother anytime." Narron growled. Alvin glared at her.

"I'll give you a week to think about it. If you don't choose I'll choose for you."

"What is there to choose?! Besides joining you or not?!" Narron screamed asked angrily finally making eye contact with him. Her eyes began changing rapidly. From red to blue every second meaning she was getting powerful. Very powerful.

"Just as I thought. You gain more strength by the second. So here is what I will do. I am going to chain you to one side of that dragon pen. And your brother to the other. I'll see if you can break those and if you can I will find a way to weaken you. Hurting him won't work. It only makes you stronger. What if you are at peace?"

"I won't know... My power still increases. Just takes longer."

"Perfect..." Then he turned around. "OUTCASTS! CHAIN THESE TWO BRATS" After another while, Narron sat on the other side of the room making no move. She did nothing to try to get out of it. Instead she let herself fall into another flashback just to feel as if she were at home. Because she did not want to feel like a trapped dragon. But when she fell into that flashback, the chains broke instantly.


	17. Almost Had It!

**Just another stupid crappy chapter... Don't mind me I'm just doing what I do. Notice how there are so many names that begin with A? I like that letter. It's my favorite letter.**

* * *

Alvin stared at the chains. They broke. And all Narron did was fall asleep!

"Let the girl out. Let's see how she is." They paid no attention to Hiccup who didn't like the fact that they were testing them like experiments. Narron on the other hand wasn't waking up at all. The flashback pulled her in too deep.

* * *

**"Hey, Narron! Let's go to the woods!" Astrid called out. Her friend, Ashen, was with her. And all Narron could do was shake her head. Even though she had Arrow, who was going to make sure he wouldn't leave the barn? Sure he was a well trained dragon but sometimes he would like to sneak out without her knowing.**

**"Come on you little wimp." Ashen yelled. Narron growled at the older brat.**

**"Leave me alone. The only reason you're still alive is because you have Astrid to protect you." She hissed at her. Then she walked back home where her dad was waiting anxiously for her to come back. When she approached her brought her in.**

**"Can I hear more about the Child? Please?"**

**"You've heard it so many times. Besides, that's all I know."**

**"But you never went to the part when Aaron's spirit is passed down to another child in Berk and almost the same thing happens! Who's the next one? I wanna know!"**

**"Now now... Arron was only the last generation. We still have yet to know who this generation's will be. And who he or she is going to protect. But there is one sign. The child does not disobey his or her parents and has the ability to heal another."**

**"I don't want to be a Child..."**

**"Why not?"**

**"You have to go through the pain of losing your parents and you have to go through survival..."**

**"Don't worry, lad. I'm sure you aren't a Child." But he was wrong. Because that night, was the night of the fire. The night Narron was chosen and had to go through the pain of loss.** Suddenly Narron woke up after seeing the fire. Causing her to get angry and more powerful.

"Why are you so upset? We did nothing-" Narron cut Alvin off by punching him. Hard in the shoulder.

"What was that for?!"

"For killing my family." Then she punched him again. "That was for the past few months." SUddenly she got another thing. "And please lose some weight... Honestly I feel like when you jump on me I'l be squashed to death." She muttered. Then she walked back into the pen and closed the door firmly.

"You pull from the inside so I'll just insert the axe between the crack of the wall and the door and it'll be locked." She muttered as she threw the axe on the door and the wall.

"Now let's get out of here. Luckily, I found some tunnel somewhere around here... She pushed a stone on the wall as if it were a button and the wall divided.

"Great. Now it's time to get out of here. After I break the things that keep you to the wall." She added realizing she almost forgot about Hiccup.

"You had one job, Narron." He said laughing slightly.

"Let's just go in the tunnel."

"What about your axe?"

"Well I did steal that from Dagur. It's not mine. My original one is at home." She lied. Sure the axe belonged to her for years now but if it was supposed to keep the door locked, so be it.

"Hold that thought. I'll go get it. Because these guys don't run too fast. And they don't know about the tunnel but me." So she ran to the door, retrieved her axe, and ran back to the tunnel before the outcasts could do anything. As the wall closed, she ran down the slope and dragged her brother behind.

"Now here's one more warning. There are outcasts everywhere. Make one sound and they'll catch you."

"You make it sound like we're-"

"Playing a game? Yeah... I know. Now move. I'll stay behind."

* * *

Back on Berk, every single Viking wandered places. The disappearance of the two siblings was a real shock. Even to Stoic. Usually no one would decide to just leave home like that. Especially Hiccup. Narron isn't a total shock because of Ashen and all that she did. But Hiccup?

**_"Toothless! Let's go to outcast_** _**island!"**_Andrew said approaching Toothless.

**_"In case you haven't noticed, I can't fly without a rider."_**

**_"I've found a way to fix that. Remember that tail fin you broke? I think I fixed it."_** So Toothless followed Andrew to the workshop and found the exact tail fin.

**_"You fixed it?"_**

**_"Nope. Narron did! She found it somewhere behind the house, took it back to the workshop, and fixed it. I think it works again. Now if only we could get it on."_**Andrew said. Then he took the tail fin, removed the current one Toothless had, and tried to put on the one that Narron fixed. Astrid caught them and stared at them as if they were weird. Andrew showed her the tail fin with an unamused expression on his face causing her to laugh.

"Whoops... I'll get that on ya, Toothless." She managed to figure out how it worked and then Toothless took off with Andrew in a blink of an eye.

* * *

Narron and Hiccup made it to the cove without any outcasts following. Just then they saw their dragons flying over.

"How the heck-" Narron cut Hiccup off.

"I forgot to tell you... I fixed some broken tail fin behind your house... I don't know where it came from but it looked just like Toothless' so I fixed it and kept it." She explained quickly.

"And you did nothing to tell me about it...?"

"What?"

"I have been looking for that thing for months!"

"Whoops?" Narron said sheepishly.

"Whatever... What's important now is getting off the island." He told her.

"Really? You really think you could get off the island?" A voice asked from behind.

"Dagur... Oh no..."

"You clever little wimp... But this time, you two aren't going anywhere."


	18. This Means War!

**No reviews, no replies. Italic is thoughts from now on.**

* * *

Narron turned around and came face to face with Dagur.

"You're not going anywhere."

_**"Make a run for it?"** _Narron asked in Dragonese.

"Yep. 3,2,1, GO!" Then the both dashed around the island frying to find a good place to hide. Although it was nearly impossible for them to be able to outrun them, they did. The outcasts were still trying to find them and ran right past their hiding spot. But Dagger was clever and smart so he stayed where he was. HA HA HA! Just kidding. He wasn't clever or smart but he did know the two siblings were in the cave.

"Come out you cowards." He called out to the cave. The two didn't answer. Instead Narron scooted closer to her older brother to make sure they weren't caught. Even though she had more abilities she could use it would give them away.

_For the power of the gods. I call for those, who will help me protect my brother. To keep him safe. Until I finish fighting Dagur. _She prayed silently. Then she stood from her place and walked over to Dagur.

"Let's finish this. Shall we?" She asked faking her politeness.

"And finish this we shall. To the death." They both smirked at each other and grabbed their weapons.

"I promise you will not win." Narron spoke in a deadly manner.

"And I promise I will not hold back."

"Good choice, my enemy." Narron smiled and their weapons clashed. None of the outcasts made it back to the cave. But Narron didn't mind. She had Dagur to fight and she was going to win.

_For Thor. For my brother. For Dad. _She thought. Then she drew back her weapon and broke Dagur's by slashing it through the handle.

"You're unarmed. Surrender. You won't win this battle." Narron said cracking her fingers. Dagur gulped with fear. His eyes wide and fully aware of what Narron would do. She dropped her weapon and held out her hand.

"What are you doing?"

"I believe in killing without blood. No one will find out where you are." Narron said with a different voice. There were so many different voices you could hardly hear her own.

"Please don't kill me."

"Should have thought twice before treating my brother so badly. Then siding with Alvin... No." Then came the whole bunch of different words she had to say to kill him without hitting him with a weapon. "Descend from the land or seas, bring yourself lower than where you should really be. For you, boy, have no right to go to Thor, I will not let you see the light you long for." She said. It was just like a poem. Maybe it was.

"Let this be a lesson to you. You can learn it, but you can't use it." She said. Then Dagur dropped and made no move.

"All done. Now it's time for Alvin and Mildew. That wouldn't be too hard." She said.

"You did all that with no weapon whatsoever?" Alvin asked as he stood at the mouth of the cave.

"Shit..." She muttered. Hiccup stayed where he was. He just witnessed the death of a chief.

* * *

_DID NARRON REALLY DO THAT?! _He thought.

"Come on, boy. We don't have all day." Alvin said to the rock. He knew Hiccup was hiding there because Narron looked at the rock every ten seconds.

"Hiccup... Get up!" She said pulling him arm. Once he got up, Alvin took Narron by the arm.

"Take the boy back to the pen. I have something else in mind for this girl." Narron flicked her arm away from him and walked over to the outcasts who were holding Hiccup.

"I can do the same to you if you don't let him go." She threatened with the same voices. They let him go in fear and she turned to him.

"I'm so sorry you had to see that. I didn't mean to scare you."

"You scared me the first time I saw you. But honestly, I thought what you did was actually pretty cool. No one likes Dagur. Except for Snotlout..."

"Snot Face... He's always like that..." Narron grumbled.

"You still worried about me being scared of you?"

"Yeah... Kinda..."

"Don't worry about it. I'm not going to be afraid of you for killing someone I hate."

"Enough of your brother sister moment. In case you haven't noticed, I'm trying to take over Berk here!" Then he grabbed a hold of Narron's neck and walked towards the boats.

"NO!" Narron yelled. She began squirming in his grasp in attempt to escape it but she couldn't. "I seriously hate it whenever you grab me by the neck..." She growled at him.

"Good. I hope you aren't enjoying the ride."

"No I'm not. And I can repeat what I did to Dagur if you don't let go!"

"You can't repeat it when you know your brother isn't safe." He knew...

"I hate you so much..." She spoke with much anger.

"Great. We're taking Hiccup along don't worry."

* * *

"Stoic! Outcast ships are comin! And they've got your two children!" Mulch exclaimed.

"What?!" Stoic looked at the waters and sure enough, his son and daughter were on them. Standing at the back with two spears in front of them.

"Mount your dragons! We're going into battle!" He yelled at the Vikings. Astrid then cram up to him.

"Stoic what's going on?"

"Outcasts. Lit's of em. And they have Hiccup and Narron."

"They do?"

"Yes. And I fear they may use them to take over Berk. Be smart, Astrid. If we don't give them Berk, they'll kill either one of them, or they will kill both. We will be trapped in war. Find a way to get these two back to safety."

"Yes sir."

* * *

Alvin sniggered.

"Soon. They will give Berk."

"You've got one crazy mind to think that."

"But if they don't, Hiccup here is going to die. Fall into the water. Or something."

"And I'll kill you if you do that." Narron said from behind him. "You may think he's just another random boy. Okay. You're just another random idiot who needs someone to talk to you about your personal problems." Narron growled.

"I don't have any-"

"Save it fatso. Because of you we're stuck in the middle of a war."


	19. Typical and Cliche Reasons

**No reviews no replies.**

* * *

Narron growled at the bigger man.

"So what? It's revenge for killing Dagur off." Alvin said turning away from her.

"The son of a gun deserved it." Narron snapped.

"The boy deserved a good life!"

"Since when did you ever think of others besides yourself?!"

"I don't know."

"Idiot..." She muttered.

**_"Can you distract the outcasts in front of you?" _**

"I think so..."

**_"You're going to need to do that right about... NOW!"_ **Hiccup instantly kicked the guards in the place they never wanted to be kicked in.

"Let's go!" Narron pulled him into the water and they swam away from the boat.

_**"SCAULDRON! I need a bit of help please!"** _Narron yelled into the water. The dragon emerged from the water and smiled at Narron and Hiccup.

_**"Hello, dear. You need a ride?" **_

_**"Yes please. We both do." **_

_**"Hop on."**_The dragon said lowering her back into the water. Narron got on and helped her older brother on the dragon.

"Where are we going?" Hiccup asked.

"To Berk. I need to get to the cove before Alvin does. I'm dropping you off at the village so don't come after me. Toothless and Andrew should still be there. Or should've come back already."

"What? You don't want any help?!"

"Don't worry, bro. I've got this big guy here. She'll help me out." The dragon nodded and sped towards the village. Once they got there, Stoic's eyes nearly popped out to see the Scauldron carrying his children. Hiccup hopped off and ended up falling into a bone crushing hug. But Narron stayed where she was. Everyone gathered around. Mainly Stoic, Astrid, Gobber, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut.

"What are you doing? Where are you going?" Stoic asked as the Scauldron lowered her head to let them talk.

"Alvin and the outcasts. I'm heading towards the cove to see if I can help drive them away."

"Mildew has gone missing too. Can you help us find him?"

"I'm not wasting my breath to find one of Alvin's helpers." Narron growled at her dad.

"Helpers? What are you-"

"The letter, dad. The letter. The other helper was Mildew! Don't be so blind. It's time we finished this. Right?" She added quietly and looked up.

"What're you-"

"I'm going to cut you off. The outcasts are coming and if I don't act soon they'll reach the village! Forget about me from now on! You've got your son to take care of. Don't let them take him or I will never forgive you even if you are my dad." She growled at Stoic. Then Scauldron took off and they headed towards the cove.

"She's going alone?!" Astrid asked.

"Vikings! Let's go!" Stoic yelled and everyone headed towards the cove.

* * *

Narron hopped off her Scauldron friend and smiled.

"You can stay if you want." She spoke sincerely. The dragon nodded and looked at the ships.

"Get ready. Get ready, Narron." She told herself. When the ships anchered on shore, Narron kicked a new weapon in her hand. An iron axe.

"It's about time. Let's see if you can handle me with just an iron axe." Alvin said stepping out of the boat.

"I can handle you with a regular axe. Come on, dude. Let's just get this over with. I don't need any of this to become a big deal." Narron said waving his face of anger off.

"Great. First we shall make a deal. Hmm?"

"You're kidding right? A deal? I'm not the kind to make deals. Alright?"

"But I don't want just you to be part of it. How about your brother?" Narron's eyes widened when she heard what he said.

"Hiccup? What do you mean?" She asked suddenly worried.

"Your brother. He's going to be part of the deal." Narron looked behind the man and all the ships were empty.

"You really think that I'd let the men stay? I sent them to the village. They're going to retrieve him for me. Mainly the old man."

"Oh no."

"Isn't it just useful to have a citizen from your village working for me? This'll be a piece of cake." Narron growled. Scauldron, who was sitting next to her, growled at Alvin ahim slapped him into the water.

"We've got to get back to the village!" She yelled. Then she began climbing the hill leaving the Scauldron vi fight off Alvin.

* * *

"OUTCASTS!" A Viking from the crowd yelled. That was it. Everyone left to fight except for Hiccup and Stoic.

"Dad, what about Narron and Alvin? I don't see em anywhere..."

"Don't worry, son. She'll be okay." Suddenly Hiccup caught a running figure in the distance. It was Narron.

"She's back!" He shouted gleefully. Suddenly he saw Savage run after her with a sword in hand,

"And Savage is following her..." Stoic mumbled. Mildew then came out of nowhere.

"You go after him. I'll keep watch of the boy for you." He said laying a hand on Hiccup's shoulder.

"I'll go. I don't trust you." Hiccup said taking the hand off. Then he ran out of the building he stood in and actually ran straight into the battle.

* * *

Narron ran faster knowing that Savage was following her. So she looked to the ground and found a stray weapon. She almost kicked it up but a large firm hand grabbed her neck. And right there, approaching them, was Hiccup.

* * *

"Narron!" He yelled. She looked at him clawing at the hand gripping on her neck to try to get it off.

"I swear, girl. You're more trouble than it seems."

"L-let go..." She rasped. Savage laughed.

"You think I would let go? No. Let's go to Stoic shall we?" He said not noticing Hiccup.

"No." Hiccup growled for the first time. It's been a long time since he's been this angry.

"Oh. So now the dragon trainer is here. Better. Come on."

"I suddenly regret being so light." Narron growled.

"Shut up. This was part of the plan. Give up Berk or give up one of you or both."

"Well lemme tell you, your plans suck."

"Shut up." When they arrived at the house they all received a look of shock from Stoic and a look of relief from Mildew.

"What're you doing here?"

"Typical reasons... Typical reasons like wanting this island when they already have the outcast island." Narron rasped.

"That's true... That's really typical. And cliche." Hiccup said glaring at Savage who now looked confused.

"Why are you using such complicated words?"

"It's called being smart. Which none of you have the ability." Narron stated angrily.


	20. Kill Or Be Killed

**XD I hope you guys hated the last chapter because I had writers block but I still forced myself to write it... SO that's why it was so crappy... Anyways... I am still going to push myself to write until I'm on task because I can't bear to think that I"m off task. Especially since I'm so close to ending the whole story. My sister made me laugh though. This was her example of becoming a better writer.**

**"Try doing this. When there is an action, you put a comma at the end. Like this.**

**'Oh, my stomach hurts.' I stared at Hiccup awkwardly as he went into the restroom." XD XD XD**

* * *

Savage glared at Narron.

"I can be smart." He said almost childlike.

"Once a year..." Narron grumbled causing Stoic and Hiccup to laugh.

"Shut up." Savage growled.

"No matter how many times you tell me to I'll never do what you tell me." Narron told him annoyed with the fact that she was being told to do everything. Preferably to shut up.

"Listen! Damn you got me sidetracked." He snapped.

"Great. Went as planned." She retorted.

"I can't believe I'm wasting my time yelling at an ignorant child. Anyways... Alvin says to give up a child or give up the village."

"Wow. You're right, Narron. It is for typical and cliche reasons." Stoic said looking at his daughter who seemed to nt be choking anymore. Savage loosened his grip on her so she could breath but she still hung from his hand.

"I told ya. Now let go of my neck unless you want to make it a lose lose situation."

"It is a lose lose situation." Savage said.

"It's blackmail. I told you that you could only be smart once a year... Which is on your birthday or something."

"Now that ain't nice at all."

"What do you think?! Fatso, your boss, put us in the middle of a fucking war and you want me to be nice to you?!"

"Well... Alvin is fat and yes because he said we could use you if we use your brother was a threat."

"That's really REALLY low... For outcasts I expected you to be smart too."

"We ARE smart." Savage insisted.

"You're insistent, low, extremely loud... I didn't see smart in my book." Narron said listing the characteristics of the outcasts.

"You're kidding me..." Mildew grumbled slapping his forehead.

"Dont lose that much brain cells. You don't want to be like these fatsos." ,Narron said pointing at the old man.

"You've got an extremely annoying mouth. Might want to shut it." ,Savage grumbled glaring at Narron.

"You've got an extremely small brain. Might wanna learn more." She retorted. This caused laughter to roar throughout the room and Savage to growl even more. He was being pwned by an 11 year old! Embarrassing! Narron ripped his hand off of her neck and fell to the floor finally being able to breathe properly again.

"Dear Thor you have a really blank mind right now..." She spoke in an angry whisper.

"I only came for one reason and honestly you just had to sidetrack me again!"

"Hey... It's not my fault that I didn't want to give my home to the likes of you. It'd be burned down in seconds once we give it to you."

"By the way... Where's Dagger?" Stoic chimed in.

"Oh I killed him." She said quickly. "Anyways, Savage you really need to take a break. How about this. I"ll kill Alvin and I'll let you go free. You're only doing this to keep alive right?" Narron added before Stoic could even reply.

"How'd you know?"

"I know, Savage. If you want to keep alive then I'll kill Alvin ad set you free. On one condition. You're not going to go after me or my brother ever again. You've seen what I did to Dagger. Did you not? I can do exactly the same to all of you. Especially you, Mildew." Narron said turning back to the old man.

"She did kill Dagger. I saw her in the mouth of the cave. She was speaking as if in Hell." Mildew said quickly in fear.

"And let me tell you I would do the same. If I had not known you only wanted to live. You did this to live. So I won't care about you." Then she turned to her father. "And you better make sure no one enters this house. Toothless is going to stay in here and keep Hiccup company." Then she finally turned to Hiccup. "Go to battle and I swear I won't be able to go help you." And left.

"She means business." Stoic said slightly shocked that his own daughter was doing this to protect one person.

* * *

Narron ran back to the cove and saw Scauldron laying on the sand tiredly.

"I've got this. Go back to the water." She said to her. The dragon nodded and disappeared.

"So Alvin. What did you do? Throw cold water at it?"

"No. It just collapsed."

"Like Savage did. Look, Alvin. Savage is no longer on your side. I promised that once I killed you I'd let him go free. Live his life the way he wants to. So lets finish this. I'd don't have all day." She told him kicking her iron axe in hand.

"Fine. This is for the boy you killed." Alvin growled. Narron just looked at him.

"Dagur... Really? Like I said, you never cared about anyone else but yourself."

"How would you know?!"

"You threaten your outcasts too much." Narron said almost instantly.

"Okay so that's true..."

"And you also happen to love punching a lot of people." She said pointing out another thing. Alvin glared at her.

"Alright fine. But that doesn't mean I didn't care about the boy. He was only 19."

"... You're kidding.. Right?"

"'fraid not."

"We'll talk later. Right now I just need to finish this. All of it. The war, the 'I'm going to capture the dragon siblings' crap. All of it." Then their weapons clashed once more and all turned into a 'kill or be killed' Battle.


	21. Good Riddance Alvin The Treacherous

**Sooo... There is no reviews. Alright. In 10 chapters this story will be done and over with so I hope you look forward to it**

* * *

There was almost nothing Hiccup could do. He just sat there on the couch and stared outside at the battle. Mildew was sent outside and even if he stayed there was no way Toothless would let him take his rider.

"I suddenly regret all of this..." Hiccup grumbled.

**_"But if you didn't train me, we wouldn't be friends. And the war between the humans and dragons would still be going_**** on."**Toothless said nuzzling his rider's side. Hiccup smiled for once and looked back outside.

"I wish this war would finish up so we could be at peace again." He told his dragon. Toothless smiled but then Andrew burst in through the door.

**_"Narron! Narron! She's stuck at the cove! And the rocks are crumbling! Something is digging its way towards the cliff side! And Narron is right below the cliff!" _**He screamed terrified.

"Well why didn't you get her?!" Hiccup asked the dragon in panic.

**_"Sorry, Dragon Boy. Not everyone can listen to their dragons you know. She wouldn't even listen to me. She was too concentrated on her fight to know whats going on." _**Andrew grumbled at Hiccup who suddenly regretted his words.

"Sorry. Let's go." Andrew glared at the boy and flew off.

"Gee... What's his problem?" He asked.

**_"Well you did snap at him and he is kind of a wussy__ dragon..."_ **Toothless told him.

"Okay okay so I panicked. Let's go before she dies."

* * *

Narron glared at the bigger man. He didn't even break a sweat.

_What the hell happened? It's not like he's been training..._ She thought to herself. Her breathing was pretty heavy and all she could do was glare at him. She had no more energy to lift up a single rock.

"What happened to you? Didn't get enough energy for the past few days?" He taunted. He was right. She hasn't eaten anything for days.

_Yeah... I guess that's why... _She thought. The ground shook rapidly making her look everywhere.

"Where's all that shaking comin' from?" Alvin shouted.

"Don't ask me. I'm not a dragon expert." She told him. Her axe dropped from her hand and a long dragon shot out from the cliff.

"What in the-" She cut herself off at mid sentence.

_So THAT'S what Andrew was telling me... Whispering Death._

"Wow... I'd never thought I'd see one up close." She said. It was going to take another month for Arrow to get back and usually he'd be the one to force her out of the cove. Alvin was now running away in fear. And Narron laughed. The dragon glared at her and flew towards her.

**_"Don't you dare kill me. I've got a friend with me and I swear she'll come out if you try to kill me!"_**She yelled at it. The dragon's eyes widened. She could speak their language. At first it thought nothing of it. And attacked her. Then Scauldron came out.

* * *

Hiccup panicked. The cliff side collapsed.

"To-Toothless! Hurry up!" He yelled over the loud crashing sound. The dragon nodded and sped up almost leaving Andrew behind. Even though Andrew was born months ago he was still growing and could carry Narron. He was still useful for flying.

_**"Alright. Here's the plan. Andrew you go in and take Narron away from the cove, then I'll go faith Hiccup to trap Alvin. It'll be easy as long as we stick to the plan."** _Toothless instructed the younger dragon nodded and flew away from them towards Narron. Hoping this would work, Toothless flew over to the forest where he saw the fleeing outcast and shot multiple fireballs at him causing a large fire ring to surround him. And there was no water to put it out. He screamed in fear of dying which is really hard to believe it was him. Now it's Hiccup's turn to be smirking.

* * *

Narron saw Andrew flying towards her and instantly reached up to let him grab her arm. And then they flew off. Scauldron saw the hint and nodded as she sank back into the water.

"Sorry for not listening to you earlier. Combat ya know." She explained sheepishly. Andrew chuckled and nodded forgivingly. Then she spotted Hiccup and Toothless flying in the air shooting fireballs continuously at Alvin. He was surrounded by fire and was curled up in a ball and looked a bit shaken up.

"Nice of you to shoot him with fireballs but I can handle it from here." Narron told them. They both nodded and backed off letting Narron jump off Andrew and in the fire circle.

"And keep the fire from spreading." She called back to them. Everyone agreed reluctantly and backed off from the fire making sure it didn't spread.

"Why do you want to fight me so badly? Do you really want to die?" Alvin asked regaining his confidence.

"Actually, I want to fight you because usually, when we do, we always have to retreat. Here in the fire ring, you can't run. Or else you'll burn."

"So this is a kill or be killed battle?"

"That's what I've always wanted it to be. Not a run away from the 11 year old like an idiot battle." This caused Alvin to growl like a mad dog and he readied his weapon.

"Do you want me to go easy on you?" He asked.

"I'll go easy on you if you go easy on me. How does that sound?"

"You?! Go easy on me?! You must be kiddin'!" Narron laughed and shook her head in disbelief.

"I never joked when you arrived. But hey! Once I kill you without my powers, I'll have showed you just how strong I really am!" Suddenly a small piece of fish fell in her hand. It was from Andrew. And he actually cooked it.

"Damn dragon. Giving you a piece of food right now." I took a small bite out of the fish and finished it in less than a second.

"Just so you know, I can be really improper. Starting now." Narron threw her axe at Alvin making sure she wouldn't miss. And she only managed to catch his leg. He couldn't dodge much anymore. "You know, Alvin, things have been really tough with you around. So here I'll give you one more chance. You leave us alone. Call off your fucking men. And I won't kill you. How does that sound?"

"I won't give up. Not after coming this far." Alvin hissed.

"Fine. If you really think that is your final answer. If it is your final answer. I have final words to say to you."

"And what might they be?" Alvin asked somewhat smugly.

"Good riddance Alvin the Treacherous. May your time in Hell make you regret you've ever caused anyone on Berk all this suffering." Were her last words to him. Before bringing her axe down roughly intending on killing him through his head.


	22. He's not dead He's hurt but not dead

Night Fury One: Cliff hanger's there for a reason. XD

So I hope you all are excited. In 9 more chapters, this whole thing will be done. And on the 31 chapter, I'll give you a sneak peak at the sequel or something... If you want me to.

* * *

Alvin's eyes were shut tight. Yet nothing hit him. Nothing was cut through him. Because Narron stopped herself. The flames died down and you could hear water being thrown. Narron was slapped to the ground and not it was Alvin who was going to kill her.

"So you noticed that Savage followed you here?" Alvin asked smugly. Narron said nothing. A trap. That's what this was. A trap.

"And... So that means..."

"This was the plan! I get stuck in the fire ring with you and Avage along with the other outcasts will retreat the village and come here. We all knew you were too hard so I needed a plan. Now with over 5,000 outcasts, how are you going to stop us?" How did Alvin manage to outsmart them? how did he even manage to form a plan?Well she could always go with her plans. And there were only 2 two options. One: Kill Alvin and show the rest she could do the same to them, or Two: Use every bit of her life to kill all of them. And she almost went with option two. But something inside her told her to go with option one. Even if the outcasts are thick headed and stubborn.

* * *

Hiccup stared down below. Narron was on the ground about to get up. But Savage kicked her head to the ground.

"This isn't supposed to happen." This wasn't supposed to happen at all! Andrew screeched and flew down in high speed and in panic. The last things he screamed was, **_"Narron! I'm coming!"_** Before an outcast threw an axe at his wing. And everything just went in slow motion. Andrew fell to the ground, the blood shot out like a hose and Narron couldn't even come in time to heal him before he couldn't keep awake anymore. Narron turned around in shock and looked back at the guilty outcast. Andrew...

* * *

"From every life in my being I will kick your fucking ass to Hell where the devil can deal with all of you!" She screamed. Her axe glowed. Literally. The green glow appeared and vines began wrapped around her arm. That's when she disappeared from sight and most of the outcasts fell to the ground not moving at all. Alvin and a few more outcasts stood in a huddle group. If you could look closely, her eyes would be changing fiercely and drastically. And then her left eye turned into a different color. Green.

"I swear we didn't do it! You already killed the outcast that-" Alvin was cut off.

"You fucking- it's your fault he's-" Narron couldn't even finish her sentence before breaking down in tears. Arrow was going to kill her when he comes back. And speaking of which, he's back. With his children and wife. As soon as he landed, you could see his eyes narrow at the outcasts and widen at Narron. Andrew lay there on the ground in total pain. Arrow and his wife glared at the outcasts. And unintentionally, Narron.

"Don't kill us!" Savage pleaded. And all Narron could do was glare at him with tearful eyes.

"I hate you... You... Your... Hurt him... I hate you. I hate you. I HATE YOU! I FUCKING HATE YOU! FIRST YOU GO AFTER MY BROTHER AND NOW MY DRAGON! MY FUCKING BABY DRAGON! I HATE YOU!" Narron yelled. Her hand swinging in the rhythm of her anger. "THAT ONE DRAGON WHO WAS THERE FOR ME WHEN ARROW WAS GONE!" She went after the stupidest outcast who just decided to jump off the cliff.

"It's your turn Alvin. You ready?" She said darkly turning to the leader. He whimpered and sank back into the ground.

"You should've thought twice before having your outcasts attack this island. Hurt my dragon. Go after my brother. And any other shit I didn't mention." Narron cried softly. The axe was released from the vine's hold and dropped to the floor. That gave Alvin the opportunity to trap the two dragons that were now staring sadly at Narron.

"Quit your crying you stupid girl. When Hiccup was gone you weren't crying!"

"That's probably because you were too busy trying to get me to train the dragons that I had completely forgotten I wasn't on Berk anymore. I was too busy trying to tune your stupid banshee voice out!" Narron said getting up and grabbing her axe with her.

"What are you doing? Put that thing down!"

"Sorry. I'd love to. But I believe that I had a dragon to take revenge for. Three in fact. And look! There's three of you. It's your lucky day. I could even make this kill painless and quick if you could quiet down." Narron growled angrily.

"No. Never! You can't kill me! You're too weak! Heartbroken!"

"But because of that, I can do it. Not only am I heartbroken, but I'm pissed. Angered. You just awakened the devil in me. And I promise you, it won't be pretty. First, I'll start with this guy right here." She pulled on the outcast's beard and dragged him forward. Then she let go and dropped her axe. "Now, you'll all see why you should NEVER have done that." And Arrow had never looked so excited in his life. Narron, for the first time, was going to kill an outcast with her bare hands. And this wasn't going to be pretty. Especially since Andrew was hurt. Andrew looked like he was watching. Not like Narron could tell whether he's dead or not. When she was done, she looked at Savage.

"If you really wanted to live, I would've let you. Too bad you lied." She said to him.

"No, it's not like that!"

"Lies. All of them. LIES!" She brought her ease down and it cut his neck off. The quickest kill ever. Alvin's turn. Then it was going to be Mildew. This was one sweet revenge.

"I won't hesitate to kill you this time, bitch." She glared at Alvin who was whimpering and staring at Savage's severed head. That was going to be him.


	23. The Coma

**Hey guys. So I watched the new episode of Riders of Berk and I began hating Mildew even more than before. But I can't kill him... I can't find myself a reason to kill off a character like that old croon. The next chapter is last unfortunately for those who actually liked this.**

**DragonYourTrainToHow: Yes. Very stupid.**

**creamyxaninme: XD**

**NightFuryOne: I'm always graphic when I'm upset. XD**

**Night Fury Girl: XD Thanks.**

* * *

Narron didn't hesitate to make the death quick. This was Alvin we're talking about here.

"Alvin, I'm about to show you how strong I can really be. Making this death as painful as I can." Narron growled at him. Then she lifted her axe and cut his legs off so he couldn't run away. This caused him to scream in pain.

"Hurts doesn't it? But you've hurt my family more. So this is nothing compared to what you did." Narron said punching his face.

"Narron! Wait!" Hiccup tried. This happened before. In the last generation. But Narron didn't listen for she was too upset.

"I'll kill you." She cut off his arms and threw dirt at his open limbs. Then she chopped off his head.

"I promised I wouldn't hesitate. So don't say I didn't warn you." Narron said suddenly out of breath. Hiccup descended from the sky.

"Why did you do that?" Narron looked at him. She didn't say anything. "Narron!"

**_"Narron!"_**Arrow yelled. She still didn't listen.

"Narron Get back here!" The young child collapsed on the dirt floor and was pulled into a deep deep sleep. A coma.

**"Dad! Dad!" Narron yelled. **

**"Narron! I was so worried about you!" Her dad yelled. She hugged her dad and decided not to let go.**

**"Where were you?"**

**"I was at the cemetery." **

**"Why were you there?"**

**"Arrow wandered off..." She lied. If her dad is still alive everything was just a dream.**

**"Do you want to go play with the children?" Narron nodded. "Alright. Just for a few hours and you come right back." **

**Narron was now 13 years old.**

**-Narron's PoV-**

**I walked around the village. Hiccup became the new chief and Dad passed away. Nothing seemed right anymore. Mom moved away with my sister and left me behind for who knows why. 13 really is a bad number. In this age I was considered old enough to take care of myself. I wasn't taken to the orphanage or anything. NOt like there was one in the first place. Mildew was long gone thank the gods for that. Alvin stopped attacking and it was now a peaceful year.**

**"Narron!" Astrid greeted as she saw me walk past the chief's house.**

**"Hey, Astrid. What's up?"**

**"Nothing much."**

**"Don't you have a child to take care of?"**

**"No. I'm not going to have one until I'm 20."**

**"That's nice."**

**"What are you doing?"**

**"I'm going to Catcher's Cave."**

**"But Hiccup said we weren't allowed to go there."**

**"Oh really? Well I don't care. He can put me in exile and I'll still go to Catcher's Cave."**

**"But that's the same place Alvin used to try to capture him."**

**"So? What does this have to do with me? Look around. No one cares about orphans. Even if Hiccup said to take in any orphan, no one would do it. If he comes around everyone acts and kicks us out."**

**"Well why don't you just move in with us?"**

**"I don't think that's a good idea. You two have to take care of your own dragons."**

**"What's your point? You don't have our dragon to take care of you anymore. Arrow's gone."**

**"I know that. Arrow and Andrew are gone."**

**"Then why can't you get yourself a new dragon?"**

**"I can't," I muttered. Then I ran away from her. **

-Hiccup's PoV-

I watched as Narron was carried into the house. I didn't understand what happened. One minute she was all fired up, and then she just collapsed.

"What happened?" Dad asked. I didn't even look at him. This was something I didn't want to talk about.

-Many days later-

I went back to Narron's room. She was still asleep.

"Hiccup, I think it's time," Dad said from behind me.

"Time to do what?" I asked not exactly liking where this was heading.

"To let her go." I looked back at him. For the first time I looked at him.

"Why?" I asked.

"Gothi, Narron is going to be stuck like this for a while. She's not going to wake up."

"Just give her some time. She'll wake up; I know she will."

_Yeah, I don't believe what I said either. _The closest she ever got to waking up was actually just sighing.

**-Narron's PoV-**

**In Catcher's Cave, I sat at the entrance. This place was way too quiet. Until I heard a purr.**

**"Hello?" I called out into the cave. There was another purr. I looked around and walked farther in the cave. Then I held my hand out. It touched a whole lot of scales. I think I just found a dragon.**

**"Who are you?"**

_**"I'm Catcher. This place is called Catcher's Cave for a reason."**_

_**"Cool. Can I see you?"**_

_**"No, I've never stepped out into the sun and I don't plan to anytime soon." **_**I sighed. **

**_"But fine... I'll let you see me only once." _I smiled and walked backwards. The dragon stepped out into the sun. Looked almost like a Night Fury. I could tell he wasn't.  
**

**"What kind of Dragon are you?" I asked not exactly to him.**

_**"Wouldn't you like to know?" **_

_**"Uhm... Yeah."**_

_**"Unnamed."**_

_**"Oh..." **_**I stayed at the cave until nightfall.**

**"I don't want to go home... No matter what..."**

-Hiccup's PoV-

I watched the window. Nightfall. Time to go check on Narron again. No matter how many times I've done it for the past month. Narron wasn't going to wake up.


	24. I'm up

**Well... Here's the last chapter. Sequel depends on whether or not you guys like it... Got a few flames on my other stories so I already have an idea of the result for this.**

**Night Fang the Night Fury: XD Love the new name. And you'll find out.**

* * *

**-Narron's PoV-**

**Catcher and I spent a few days together. For some reason I've been hearing voices... I don't know who they belong to but they're talking about waking up? I haven't slept for a while now so I'm not sure who they're talking about... Lately, the voices have been getting louder day by day.**

**"Shut up, already you stupid voices..." I grumbled.**

**_"You hear them too?"_**

**_"What do you mean?"_**

**_"I've been hearing the exact same voices all the time."_**

**_"It's getting freaky." _I mumbled. And I wasn't lying. Who lies about hearing voices getting freaky? I definitely didn't. What I don't understand is why they keep talking about waking up. Aren't I awake? **

**_"Well, once you get used to it, it won't be all that scary anymore." _****I heard the voices again... Shipping who off? **

**"Stop telling me wake up if I'm not sleeping!" I yelled up to the sky.**

* * *

-Hiccup's PoV-

I looked back at my dad. It's been two months. I just thought Narron would have woken up by now.

"Now do you think it's time?" Dad asked. I sighed. Fighting back the tears that threatened to break through, I nodded. I already lost hope. She really isn't going to wake up. Even though we aren't blood related, she was still my younger sister.

"Stop telling me to wake up if I'm not sleeping." Her sleeping figure mumbled. Yeah that was a total lie. She's asleep.

"I'm sorry, Hiccup. We've waited long enough. I believe it's about time we let her go."

"You're going to kill her, aren't you?"

"No. We'll send her off on a boat. You can say your last good-byes to her then." This was just too painful. I ran out the door and left my sister alone with my dad.

"Hiccup!" Astrid called out. I looked back at her. She noticed how upset I looked and instead of waiting for her to say anything else, I kept on running to wherever I was going.

_'What's wrong?'_ A voice in my head asked.

_Why do we have to send Narron off? Why can't we just wait for her to wake up?_

_'This is because I'm calling her back.'_

_I don't understand..._

_'Imagine this is a battle game. I'm calling back a fighter. And that fighter just so happens to be Narron.'_

_But why call her back?_

_'Dear son, she's done her job. She needs to be with her parents.'_

_... Didn't she seem like she's happy now?_

_'Yes. She did. But night after night, she debates whether or not to have you forget about her so she can live with her family once again.'_

_Forget?_

_'She feels as though she's a great burden. It's not everyday you have a teen adopt you without parent's permission.' _I thought nothing. It really wasn't everyday a teen would randomly take in a child. No matter how old they are. Especially in Berk. But I don't see how she was a burden.

_'If you wish, I can let her stay. But she has to agree too.' _I nodded. I did want her to stay. I'm just hoping she wants to stay too.

* * *

**-Narron's PoV-**

**I looked around the place. Everything suddenly went quiet.**

**"Hello?" I called out.**

**'Hello.'**

**"Who's there?"**

**'Child, must you forget who I am?'**

**"I don't know who you are."**

**'Never mind that. Your brother, Hiccup, wishes for you to stay in this world.'**

**"He's not my brother." I said. This was getting weird.**

**'You are asleep. In a coma. Now I said you could stay on one condition.'**

**"And what might that be?"**

**'You have to accept it. And you can't wish to live with your parents.' My eyes widened.**

**"I can live with Mom and Dad again?"**

**'If you want to leave.' Everything in the world disappeared. Now everything was just all white.**

**"C-could I stay?" I asked tears streaming down my face. I know how much I miss my parents but I have a new family. And if I die now, I'll never see that new family again. I can see my parents again when I die of natural causes. But I'm not going to see them yet. No matter how wrong that sounds.**

**'Very well. Wake up now, Narron. Your family is waiting to see you.' I smiled. And a bright light shone in my face. Gods that always happens...**

-In reality, Narron's PoV-

I woke up on my bed and sat up. Well this was new. There were flowers and everything. Gods I felt tired.

"What's going on here? And how long has it been since I've been asleep?" I mumbled to myself.

"Don't try to keep us from shipping her off. It won't work, Hiccup."

"She can still wake up, Dad!" I heard. Oh snap. I fell back on the bed and sighed. Now I'm going to get a huge headache when I decide to walk.

"What makes you think she's going to wake up?"

"I heard this voice. He said if she wanted to, she could wake up."

"Stop talking rubbish. Now help me carry her onto the ship." Then I felt Stoic lift me up and I took the chance to open my eyes. Especially since my head was beginning to hurt like hell. They both looked down at me in surprise. Whoops. Doesn't look like I was supposed to do that.

"Hey, Dad. Hey, Hiccup." I said smiling sheepishly. This was getting awkward after not talking to them in a long time. A very long time. At first they just stared at me. And instead of jumping up to hug them, I just said two words. "I'm up."


	25. Who wants it? AN

**So the last chapter was my last one. And I now have a question for you guys. Pm me your answer or review it please. **

**Q: Do you want a sequel to this story or do you want me to leave it there? I've already had two people tell me they wanted a sequel but I'm not going to do it if not many people want to. **


End file.
